A Different Shade of Pink and White
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would have happened if Tommy went to Florida with Kimberly? After things in Florida don't work out, they return home to attend college. A few years later, Tommy is a science teacher and Kimberly is a PE teacher. They become power rangers again and face three dangerous villains. While they are rangers, they must cut off contact with their friends and family members.
1. Difficult Trials

A teenage boy about the age of 18 sat on his bed. He had brown shoulder length brown hair and he often wore it in a pony tail. This boy had gone through a lot of trails growing up. When he was a baby, he lost his birth parents and was adopted Jan and James Oliver. When Tommy was adopted he felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world. But, due to James' job, they had to move around a lot of the years. Tommy went to a new school every year. He had to make new friends every year. But, he never found the right type of friends. The people he chose as friends were bad influences and got into fights. Since he was hanging around people who fought, Tommy would get into many fights with students. His grades weren't that great either. He was a student who made C's and D's on his report card. The teachers didn't like him and he didn't like his teachers either.

When Tommy was a Freshman, James decided to settle in Angel Grove and let Tommy go to the same high school for four years. Tommy was very skilled at karate. That was the only time he interacted with people. On his first day at Angel Grove High School, he competed in a karate match. After the match, he figured that his life would be the same like it was at his other schools. However, his life began to change when he laid eyes on beautiful girl. She was petite, she had shoulder length brown hair and wore a lot of pink. He instantly fell head over heels for this girl. Tommy knew she was prefect girl. He instantly liked her personality even though he never met her before. The girl was friends with three other boys and another girl. They seemed like they were a good group of kids to be friends with. The only problem was that he didn't know how to get close.

His wish came true the next day at school, when he saw two girl bully the girl and he stood up for her. Tommy learned the girl's name was Kimberly and she invited him to spend time with her and her friends after school. Tommy was thrilled because no one had never been so nice to him before. He was excited when school let out and he went to go meet Kimberly and her friends. But, he didn't make it. He ran into Rita Repulsa who made him the evil green ranger. While he was the green ranger he did a lot of damage to the power rangers command center, he was cruel to the girl that he knew he liked, and he almost destroyed the power rangers. But, they freed him of the evil spell and he joined their team. Tommy loved the fact that the girl he had a crush on was the pink ranger. It would give him to spend time with her. Later on, Tommy found out that Kimberly liked him and they both kissed. Turns out that both of them had been wanting kiss each other for a long time. He asked her to be his date to the dance and she said yes.

For awhile, Tommy couldn't fight with the rangers because the green candle drained his powers. Several weeks later, he was able to be the green ranger again. However, his powers were limited as the green ranger. During his last few battles as the green ranger, he drew closer to Kimberly. When he became the white ranger, he thought he had the prefect life. He had a wonderful girl friend, he had a good group of friends, he loved his school, he was making A's and B's in school, and he was the white ranger. This time, his power would never be taken way by Zedd again.

When Kimberly's mother moved to Paris with her new husband, Tommy and Kimberly got engaged. They thought they'd be going to Paris, but their parents were going to let them finish school. His life was getting back on track, until their junior year. A famous gymnastics coach came to Angel Grove. His name was Gunther Schmidt and he spotted Kimberly practicing gymnastics. He offered to train her in his spare time and she competed to have a chance to compete in the Pan Global Games. She was offered the chance to go to compete in the Pan Global Games, but she'd have to move Florida. Even though Tommy didn't want to loose her, he didn't want to hold her back from something she had dreamed of doing her whole life. Kimberly was leaving to go to go to Florida in the next few days and no one was going with her. Kimberly's father didn't have much contact with her after the divorce. And her mother married a French painter and lived in Paris.

Tommy's parents noticed their son was depressed about Kimberly going to Florida. They came into his room to have a talk with him. His parents were also concerned about Kimberly since she was going to Florida all alone. Both parents took a seat on the bed next to their son.

"Kimberly called us," revealed Jan. "She said that you told her that you didn't want to loose her, but you didn't want her to give up this opportunity."

"Anything else?" Tommy asked angrily.

"She doesn't want to leave you," stated James.

"Is she still going?" questioned Tommy.

"That's what we came in here to talk to you about," explained Jan. "She's here to see you and she has something to ask you."

Kimberly walked into Tommy's room and took a seat on his bed.

"Do you want to come to Florida with me?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," gasped Tommy. "Can I go with her?"

"Yes," answered Jan. "We want you to go with her. You're going to marry her."

"You've dated her for two and a half years, and you've been engaged for six months," added James. "You'll never find anyone else like her and we don't want you to loose her."

"But, I won't have a place to stay," responded Tommy.

"Yes, you will," promised Kimberly. "You're going to live in the same room with me."

"We're not married," gasped Tommy.

"That's what we are here to talk to you about," admitted Jan. "She has asked if she could marry you."

"We haven't planned a wedding," answered Tommy. "She wanted a fancy wedding after high school."

"Not anymore," confessed Kimberly.

"She wants to marry you before she leaves." added Jan. "She wants to marry you today, since she has to leave in two days. If it is okay with you."

"I'd love to marry her today," gasped Tommy. "I don't have clothes to wear. And we don't have rings."

"I bought you a black suit, a white shirt, a green tie, and black dress shoes," answered Jan. "They are in the front of you closet."

"You both have a sliver wedding ring," said James. "I bought them for you today, after Kimberly called you."

Tommy opened his closet and got out his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Jan and Kimberly went down stairs. Her luggage was sitting in their living room. Jan didn't tell Tommy that she bought Kimberly a dress and some heels to wear. She opened the closet and got out a pink strapless knee length dress. Her dress had a heart shaped neck and it had a white sash. Kimberly went into the bathroom to change her clothes. After she was dressed, Jan came into the bathroom to fix Kimberly's hair. Jan got out her curling iron, and curled Kimberly's hair. Then she started to put her hair in a fancy bun.

"How do you feel about Tommy going to Florida?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm going to miss him," admitted Jan. "But, I know he was really worried about you being in Florida alone. You'll never know how much our son loves you. He's been through a lot growing up."

"He had to switch schools every year, due to James' job," explained Jan. "He didn't have friends and his grades were bad. You were the first friend our son ever had and you brought a lot of happiness into his life. A lot of the girls that he dated dumped him, because they got a better offer."

"I was in the same position," confessed Kimberly. "All the boys I dated dumped me because they got a better deal and because I can't have any children."

"It doesn't matter to Tommy," promised Jan. "All he wants is you."

"After I passed my pink ranger powers to Katherine, I started packing to leave for Florida in two days" explained Kimberly. "Tommy said he didn't want to loose me, but didn't want me to give this up. I realized I didn't want to loose him either and I wanted him to go Florida with me."

Jan finished fixing Kimberly's hair and she put on her make up. After she was finishing getting ready, she walked out into the living room. Tommy was dressed in his suit and tie and was waiting for Kimberly to get dressed. James drove them to the court house and all of their friends were waiting for them. An hour later they were married. Jason had moved back to Angel Grove and Tommy transferred his white ranger powers to Jason. Once Tommy passed on his powers, they returned to the Oliver's home.

In the Oliver's house they had a guest room down stairs with a private bathroom. They let Tommy and Kimberly stay in that room that night. Tommy went upstairs to take a quick shower. After Tommy took his shower, he put on a green robe. Then, he came back down stairs to the bedroom. When he walked into the room, Kimberly had just taken her shower and was dressed in a pink silk robe.

"Hey, Beautiful," greeted Tommy. "Or should I say Mrs. Oliver?"

"Either one is fine," smiled Kimberly. "I like that we can now say Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, instead of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"So do I," answered Tommy.

He pulled the covers down, took of his robe, then got into crawled into bed. Kimberly slipped off her robe and got in bed next to him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her. Her head was resting on his chest. At the present time, Tommy felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world. He had just married Kimberly and he was going to Florida with her.

 **A Few Hours Later At 2:00 AM**

Tommy was sound asleep and was snoring away. His arms were wrapped around Kimberly. However, she had been awake for the past few hour. She had a lot on her mind. Her biggest problem was that she had never been on her own before. She realized in twelve hours her and Tommy would be on a plane to Miami Florida. Kimberly knew when they woke up in the morning, she'd have to help Tommy pack his clothes. Neither one of them would be able to spend time with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Billy and Jason.

Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss and he woke up. He noticed her head was saying on the pillow instead of his chest. Tommy realize Kimberly was wide awake.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Tommy.

"Since midnight," answered Kimberly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy.

"I can't sleep," admitted Kimberly. "I've thinking about us leaving to go to Florida in twelve hours."

"You're nervous and scared, aren't you?" questioned Tommy.

"I am," confessed Kimberly.

"So am I," replied Tommy. "I've realized that I've never been away from home before or been on my own."

"I thought you wanted to come Florida," gasped Kimberly.

"I did want to come to Florida," reassured Tommy. "I wasn't going to loose you. I've realize when we get on the plane, it's going to just be us. We'll be in another state, a city, and we won't know anyone."

"Tommy, I am scared," Kimberly said tearfully.

Tommy gently wiped away the tears that were running down Kimberly's face.

"Beautiful, you won't be alone," reassured Tommy. "I'll be there with you. You'll come to home to me every night. We'll both be living in the same place."

"What if being in the Pan Global Games don't work out?" asked Kimberly.

"At least you tried and got the opportunity to train. That's something to be proud off," reassure Tommy. "Not very many people get that opportunity. We'll both go on and start college. And we've already got a roommate and we'll be in the same dorm room. We won't have to worry about living with a stranger."

"That's because we're married and we'll be living in the married couples dorms," informed Kimberly.

"I know," answered Tommy.

Tommy put his arms back around Kimberly. He loved being able to hold her and the feel of her bare skin. He thought her skin was smooth and soft.

"I love how you've rested your head against my bare chest," revealed Tommy. "I love the feel of your hair. Your hair smooth, silky, and soft. I think you have smooth and soft skin. Kimberly, you are so beautiful. Every time I look at you, I see you as the girl I feel in love with at fifteen. It's getting late, we should try to get some sleep. We have to finish packing tomorrow."

"Good night, Tommy. I love you," said Kimberly.

"Good night Kimberly, I love you too," answered Tommy.

He pulled Kimberly close and held her. Tommy kissed her good night and they both drifted off to sleep. The alarm clock went off at 6:30. However, they had finally fell asleep three hours previously. Tommy turned the alarm clock off and kissed Kimberly good morning. She woke up and kissed him back.

"Let's go get a shower," suggested Tommy.

Both of them got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Tommy got out two towel, two bath sponges, shower gel and shampoo. He turned the shower on and got it at the right temperature.

"Beautiful, we can get in the shower," stated Tommy.

Kimberly followed Tommy into the shower. He squirted some shower gel on both of their bath sponges and they began to wash their bodies. When it was time to wash their hair, Tommy wanted Kimberly to wash his hair and he asked if he could wash hers. Kimberly agreed to it. Tommy sat down in the bottom of the tub and Kimberly squirted shampoo into Tommy's thick shoulder length hair. She worked the shampoo into his hair and then they stood up. Tommy rinsed his hair out and squirted shampoo into Kimberly's hair. He worked the shampoo into Kimberly hair and scalp. Kimberly stood under the shower and let the water rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

Tommy turned off the shower and they stepped out of the shower. They both dried off, brushed their teeth, and put their robes on.

"Do you know what you are going to wear today?" asked Kimberly.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear," admitted Tommy. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm going to wear a pink sleeveless spandex shirt and a white adidas satin tracksuit," answered Kimberly. "I bought it before I came here to ask you to marry me. The pants have three pink horizontal stripes on each leg and the jacket has three pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. I saw in the men's department that they had the same outfit. The only difference is, that your suit has green stripes. I bought a green Henley to wear with your outfit."

"I'll wear my green and white outfit," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, your father and I have packed all your clothes and all your things," declared Jan. "All of your stuff is in the living room with Kimberly's stuff. We wanted you and Kimberly to have sometime together since you got married yesterday."

"Thanks, mom," replied Tommy. "Kim bought me a green and white outfit. Could you get me my green and white outfit?"

"Please get my pink and white outfit," added Kimberly. "Our outfits are in a mall sack. I put our white outfits together, since I had to buy several tracksuits."

"Okay, I'll get your clothes and lay them on the bed," answered Jan.

"Why did you buy several tracksuits for?" asked Tommy.

"Coach Schmidt has strict dress code," explained Kimberly. "We can only practice in leotards and we have to wear a tracksuit over them, when we aren't practicing. I'll be getting some schooling during the day too. Since you're now married to me, you'll be getting schooling at the place where I'll be practicing."

"I assume, I have wear a tracksuit too," guessed Tommy.

"You can wear what ever you want," answered Kimberly. "But, you'll be staying with me while I practice. Everyone person who is training has to have another person with them while they are training, just incase the person who is training gets hurt. When I'm not training or in school, I can wear what I want. I'll train off and on through out the day, and won't have time to change my clothes. I'll only have time to put my tracksuit on over my leotard and have five minutes to get to class."

"How was I able to be lucky enough to stay with you all day?" asked Tommy.

"Because you're married to me," answered Kimberly. "A person's sibling, parent, or spouse can stay with them while they practice. Friends aren't allowed to stay. It's Coach Schmidt's rule. When your mother bought your clothes, I bought us supplies for our dorm room. We have a white, green, and pink plaid comforter with matching sheets. I got us matching pillow cases, several sheets, and a green, white, and pink striped rug."

"Want to go see any our friends before we leave?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly. "Aisha's had to go out of town for a few days and Kat went with her. What about you?"

"No," replied Tommy. "I'm not as close to Jason as I used to be. I haven't heard from him since he left for the peace conference. Billy went for college interview out of state because he's graduating early. Rocky and Adam went on a field trip with their karate students. I'm fine spending the day with just you."

"What do you want to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I just want to lay in bed and hold you," answered Tommy. "Niether one of us got much sleep last night. I thought we could rest for a few hours"

They walked out of the bathroom and went back into their bedroom. Their clothes were laying on the bed. Tommy hung their clothes up on the coat rack, then he went back over to the bed. Since the bed was already made, he got a quilt off the quilt rack. He put the quilt on the bed and laid down on the bed. Tommy laid his green robe at the foot of the bed. Kimberly took off her robe at put it at the foot of the bed. She got under the covers and Tommy pulled her as close as he could and held her. Then he gave her a kiss.

"Kimberly, I love you so much," smiled Tommy.

"Are you still scared about us going to Florida," asked Kimberly.

"I am," confessed Tommy. "That's why I want to hold you for the next few hours, since I won't be able to hold you in my arms on the plan."

"You'll be able to hold me, when we get unpacked in our dorm room," reassured Kimberly.

"I'll definitely be holding you tonight," admitted Tommy. "We'll be in a new state, a new city, and we'll be living in a new building. It's going to just be the two of us from here on out. Beautiful, I've never been away from home either. You're mine now and I never have to worry about loosing you again."

Tommy noticed Kimberly was sound asleep. Her head was resting against his chest. He gave her kiss and covered them up with the quilt. A few hours later, Jan woke them up and told them they needed to get dressed. Tommy and Kimberly got dressed and ate breakfast, that Jan had saved for them. Jan and James helped them get all of their things packed in the car and drove them to the airport. Tommy's parents helped them put their huge suitcases on the luggage rack. Kimberly had already sent most some their stuff to Florida, when the eloped. Jan and James kissed and hugged both of them good bye.

"Kimberly, please take good care of my son," requested Jan.

"Don't worry, I love your son," promised Kimberly. "He's taken care off."

"Tommy, please take care of my daughter-in-law," asked Jan. "I'll miss having home, but Kimberly needs you the most. She doesn't have anyone else going to Florida with her. Give her a lot of love and affection."

"Mom, Kimberly is now married to me. I'm going to love her and take care of her," reassured Tommy. "I have loved her since we've move to Angel Grove."

"Tommy, are you ready?" asked Kimberly. "We've got an hour until our plan takes off."

Tommy held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of it. They both walked through security check point and got on their plane. Both of them took their seats on the plane. Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and he put he arm around her.

"It's just us now," Kimberly said sadly.

"Beautiful, we'll be okay," promised Tommy.

Their plane took off a few minutes later. Tommy was nervous than Kimberly. He had a bigger responsibility. Tommy was responsible for taking care of her and staying with her while she trained. He knew he'd have to give Kimberly a lot of love and affection, since her mother was in Paris and her father wasn't in her life anymore. And he knew she was only going to see Caroline once or twice a year. Plus, he knew he'd only see his a parents a few times a year.


	2. Stress in Florida

Their plane arrived in Florida several hours later. Tommy and Kimberly collected their luggage at the airport and rode a taxi to Coach Schmidt's training facility. They checked in and they were told what room their dorm was, which was 101. Tommy was handed the key and they went to their dorm room. All of boxes were sitting in the floor. Kimberly put their luggage next to the boxes. She opened one of the boxes and got out their new comforter, a new sheet, two new pillows and pillow cases. Tommy helped her get her bed ready for them to sleep in.

"Do you want to unpack tonight or do it tomorrow?" asked Kimberly. "I don't have to start training until the day after tomorrow."

"Let's unpack tomorrow," answered Tommy. "We've already ate our dinner on the plane. What do you think about us going to bed early?"

"We didn't sleep much last night," replied Kimberly. "I like the idea."

She opened a box and got out some pajamas for them to put on. Kimberly put on a pair of pink summer pajamas and Tommy put on a pair of green and white plaid pajama shorts and a white tank top. Tommy turned the bedroom lights out and they both crawled in bed. Both of them laid in the middle of the bed and their heads were resting on the same pillow. Tommy was holding Kimberly tight in his arms.

"Tommy, you're squeezing me to death," informed Kimberly.

He loosen his grip around her.

"Is that better?" asked Tommy.

"Much better," replied Kimberly. "How do you feel about us being Florida?"

"It's too early for me to tell," explained Tommy. "We've only been here for a few hours. I how we have our own private bathroom in our dorm and how we have a double bed to sleep in. It's better than my twin bed."

"There wouldn't be enough room for both of us to sleep in your twin bed," laughed Kimberly.

"I know," smiled Tommy.

"Wonder how the team is going to get along without us?" questioned Kimberly.

"I'm sure they will do fine," promised Tommy. "Everyone on the team said you could come to train for the Pan Global Games and you really wanted to come."

"I did want to come train for the Pan Global Games," explained Kimberly. "But, then when I started packing I remembered that you said you didn't to loose me, but you didn't want me to give this up. Tommy, I always knew that I loved you. But, I didn't realize how much I actually loved you, until I was leaving you. I didn't want to come without you so I called your parents and asked them if I could marry you so you'd come with me."

"And what did she say?" asked Tommy.

"She said that you'd be the first one to ask her if you could come with me, if I invited you," revealed Kimberly.

"It's true I would," admitted Tommy. "Did you have to ask her more than once if I could come?"

"No, I didn't," Kimberly said honestly. "Jan said that my mom and her were worried about me coming to Florida alone. My mom couldn't get away from Paris, since she's started her fashion career. So Jan said that you'd be the prefect person to come with me. She said she wouldn't worry as much if I had someone to watch out for me. Jan said my mom felt the same way."

"Thanks for letting me marry you early and letting me come with you," answered Tommy. "Your mom got engaged at the end of August. That was the same time we meet two and a half years ago. We were going to get married in June of 1997, which would be after graduation."

"Actually, Tommy, I'd be graduating early," revealed Kimberly. "I took some correspondence high schools during my 8th grade year. I only needed a few more classes."

"You didn't tell me?!" gasped Tommy.

"I didn't know until Mr. Kaplan told me," explained Kimberly. "He told me when I was in the process of transferring schools, when I was getting ready to come to Florida. Down here in Florida, I can take summer classes and graduate at the end of the summer. I've already gotten a few college credits because I took AP classes."

"Can I take classes in the summer?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, you can," answered Kimberly. "You'd be to graduate early. In Angel Grove We need 28 credits graduate. Down here in the school we'll be attending here in the training felicity, we only need 25 credit hours. All I need down here is English IV and three electives. What about you?"

"All I'd need would be English IV and three electives," stated Tommy. "We're still going to finish the classes that we were taking in Angel Grove. What do you think about us taking English IV this summer and three electives this summer?"

"I love the idea," responded Kimberly. "But, there is something you don't know. Here we can take classes that are worth more than one credit hour. I heard that they are going to have swimming class this summer that is worth three credit hours. We'd have English IV everyday and swimming twice a week. We'd be able to graduate this summer. This summer, I'll be practicing most of the day. But, you will get to stay with me all day."

"I like the idea," stated Tommy. "Good Night, Beautiful. I love you."

"Good night, Tommy. I love you too," replied Kimberly.

Both of them quickly fell asleep. The following morning, Tommy and Kimberly unpacked their bags and put everything in its proper place. They met with coach Schmidt and he told them about what their daily schedule would be. He told Tommy since he came with Kimberly, he had to work out while she was training. Tommy learned that he'd have to run laps, lift weights, or karate. Tommy chose to lift weights and do karate. There was an athletic clothing store in the training felicity, so Kimberly and Tommy went there to buy Tommy some athletic suits and athletic pants to wear. Coach Schmidt told tommy since he was working out, he would be require to wear track pants or a tracksuit with an athletic shirt everyday. Tommy bought several green tracksuits and several pairs of green track pants. He also bought several white spandex tank tops to wear everyday. Since it was warm in Florida, Kimberly decided that she was going to wear a pair of pink track pants and a pink sleeveless spandex tank top with a v neck every day.

Over the next several weeks, Kimberly began to train full time. And she did really well. Coach Schmidt said she was the best on the team; he also noticed that Tommy was really good at karate. Coach Schmidt offered Tommy a chance to try doing gymnastics with Kimberly, since they had gymnastics competitions in the Pan Global Games, where two people were needed. Kimberly noticed Tommy was really good at gymnastics and she learned that Tommy also took gymnastics since he was four or five. But, he stopped taking gymnastics when he moved to Angel Grove.

 **Four Months Later June 1996**

Tommy and Kimberly started taking English IV and Swimming. They had English for an hour and swimming everyday for three hours. Both of them were stunned about having to taking swimming everyday for three hours, because they were told that they were only going to have a swimming class twice a week. But, Coach Schmidt changed the rules, since he taught the swimming class. Kimberly could only wear a one piece suit in the class and Tommy could only wear swimming trunks in the class.

Coach Schmidt really liked how Tommy was good at gymnastics and insisted that he joined the team. He wanted Tommy to compete in the gymnastics competitions where two people were needed. And he was going to be doing it with Kimberly, which was something he was looking forward to. Coach Schmidt made Tommy and Kimberly practice more since they were the best on the team.

 **End of July 1996**

Tommy and Kimberly graduated from high school early, since they took summer classes and they didn't need as many credit hours, like they did in Angel Grove. They could start college at anytime. Kimberly was thinking about studying Physical Education to become a PE teacher. She already had a full year of college complete since she took AP classes. Tommy wanted to study science and dinosaurs.

The Pan Global Games started in October. So, practicing got more demanding for Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy was really concerned about Kimberly because of the intense training. She had already collapsed during practice twice. However, he had no idea that Kimberly was skipping lunch. Both of them had lunch at two different times. During lunch, Kimberly was with Coach Schmidt. He told Kimberly that she needed to loose some weight before the Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt lied to Kimberly and told her that she need to weigh less so Tommy would be able lift her, throw her up in the air, and catch her.

"Did Tommy tell you that he had trouble lifting me?" asked Kimberly.

"No, he didn't," answered Coach Schmidt. "I've just seen people like you and Tommy compete. You stood on the scale and weigh 130 pounds. I've seen girls who weigh 130 pound be thrown up in the air. When it is time for the boy to catch the girl, they have a hard time catching her."

"Why?" questioned Kimberly.

"Because they are too heavy," lied Coach Schmidt. "They need to weigh less, because when it is time from the boy to catch the girl, he can't catch her. Then when they are on the balance beam doing tricks the girl is to heavy for the boy to lift. I've seen this happen in every competition."

"What happens on the balance beam?" asked Kimberly.

"The girl falls on the boy and they fall off the balance beam. Both of them get hurt," lied Coach Schmidt. "Do you want that to happen to Tommy?"

"No, of course not!" gasped Kimberly. "How much weight do I have to loose? Tell me and I'll do it. I don't want Tommy hurt."

"You need to loose 30 pounds," replied Coach Schmidt. "I'm still having you both swim in the afternoons after you finish training. I want you both to stay fit. During lunch you can run laps to help you loose weight. You've already lost five pounds. Since you both swim after lunch, go your locker room and put your swimsuit on and put your track pants and your pink tank top back on. That way, you won't have to change your , since they make leotards that look like swimsuits, you can practice gymnastics in your one piece swimsuit everyday. It won't make a difference."

"You want me to wear a swimsuit every day full time?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, I do. You won't have to worry about changing out of your leotard," explained Coach Schmidt. "And when you're in a swimsuit, you'll be able to see what your figure looks like. And you won't have to worry about wearing a tank top. It will be easier for you to get dressed in the morning."

"What about Tommy?" asked Kimberly. "What does he have to wear during gymnastics training?"

"During the Plan Global Games, the boys only wear shorts," explained Coach Schmidt. "He can practice in his swimming trunks, while he is training. Before you start competing, both of you will get a special outfit to wear. You'll get a leotard and Tommy will get a pair of shorts to wear."

After Kimberly left his office, Coach Schmidt called Tommy into his office. He lied and told Tommy the same thing he told Kimberly. However, He told Tommy that he needed to build up his muscles, so he'd be able to catch Kimberly. He didn't tell Tommy anything about telling Kimberly that she needed to loose weight. Coach Schmidt acted like he had their best interest at heart, but he really didn't. He didn't like Tommy because he married Kimberly. And he realized that Tommy and Kimberly would put each other first before the Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt had married couples compete on his team in the past. When the training got so demanding, he'd loose his best person on his team because their spouse got concerned about their husband or wife's wasn't healthy or was too weak to compete. And Coach Schmidt ended up loosing the best member on the team. Coach Schmidt's team had never won a gold medal or a gold trophy for the United States. All they brought home was sliver medals and trophies. He knew if Kimberly gave his team a chance of bringing home a gold medal or gold trophy. He was also trying to destroy Kimberly's marriage with Tommy and he was doing everything he could to see that it happened. He asked Tommy to join the team after seeing how good he was. Coach Schmidt knew Tommy couldn't get muscles like a body builder in a few weeks, so he wanted Tommy to lift weights during lunch. That way Tommy would be too weak to be on the team and he could kick Tommy off the team before the Pan Global Games. And he wanted Kimberly to loose weight because he wanted the team to earn more points because she had a nice looking body.

 **First Week of August in 1996**

Tommy really began to notice that there was something wrong with Kimberly. She looked slimmer and he made her stand on a scale. He saw that she had lost ten pounds and was now weighing 120 pounds. At night Kimberly didn't have much energy left and she usually went straight to bed. And she didn't spend much time with Tommy, since she was so tired an weak. On the weekends, Kimberly mostly slept so she'd have time to build back some energy. Tommy laid in bed with her since he was sore from lifting weights. However, things weren't like the way they used to be. Kimberly was too weak to notice. However, it didn't take time for Tommy to notice. He noticed that they weren't going to movies, going to the beach, soaking in a hot tub at the youth center, she didn't want him to hold her or touch her, and they weren't going to formal restaurants anymore. Tommy realized if those things continued it would destroy his marriage with Kimberly. And he didn't want it to get to that point.

He decided that he was going to skip weight lifting and go see Kimberly during her lunch period. When he went to see her during her lunch period, she wasn't in the cafeteria. Tommy realized that she was skipping meals on Monday through Friday. He quickly started to look for her, when he didn't see Coach Schmidt in the room. Tommy knew Coach Schmidt was suppose to have cafeteria duty during Kimberly's lunch period. He wondered if Kimberly was with Coach Schmidt, so Tommy went to his office. Tommy noticed that the door was open and some one was in there. He quickly hid in an arch way, when he saw Kimberly come out of the girls bathroom only wearing a bikini. Kimberly walked into Coach Schmidt's office. He heard them talking and he had a tape recorder in his pocket. Tommy suspected that something wasn't right with Coach Schmidt. Tommy thought he got Kimberly to come to Florida too soon and she didn't have time to get to know him. As soon as Kimberly walked into his office, Tommy began to record the conversation.

"I've changed," stated Kimberly.

"Go stand on the scale," demanded Coach Schmidt.

Kimberly stood on the scale and she saw that she weighted 115 pounds. Just as Kimberly was about to get of the scale, Coach Schmidt told her to stay. He walked over to the scale to see how much she weighed.

"You now weigh 115 pounds," smiled Coach Schmidt. "You need to loose 15 more pounds."

"Can I just stop?" begged Kimberly. "I don't think 15 pounds will make a difference."

"Yes, it will," lied Coach Schmidt. "If you weigh 100 pounds, you'll have the prefect body and Tommy will be able to pick you up, throw you in the air, and catch you. You don't want Tommy to get hurt because he can't throw you in the air or catch you. I've seen boys throw a girl up in the air who weights 115 pounds. They boy always ends up hurting a ligament or a muscle because the girl was too heavy. And the boys always has to have surgery. Do you want that to happen to Tommy?"

"No!" cried Kimberly. "I don't want him to be hurt for me. I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

"Then you'll loose 15 more pounds!" Coach Schmidt said hatefully. "Kimberly you're fat, over weight, and ugly. Tommy wouldn't want to stay with an ugly girl. I've seen people like you two marry at a young age. I've seen every married couple who have competed in the Pan Global Games divorce. The boy doesn't want a girl who is ugly like you. They want a girl who is attractive and nice looking."

"Tommy, isn't like that!" sobbed Kimberly. "I know him!"

"Are you sure?" remarked Coach Schmidt. "They usually break up with their spouse by writing them a letter and they leave as soon as they write the letter."

"I really don't want that!" Kimberly said tearfully. "Can I just eat something?"

"No, you need to loose weight," yelled Coach Schmidt. "If you eat, you'll have more calories to burn off. You're doing just fine by only eat breakfast and dinner. You don't need to eat anything between breakfast and dinner."

"Please, can I just have something?" begged Kimberly.

"NO!" screamed Coach Schmidt.

Tommy heard the whole conversation and was really angry. He really wanted to strangle Coach Schmidt with both hands for how he was treating Kimberly. Tommy slowly looked in the window and saw Kimberly was barely standing. She looked very weak and looked like she was going to faint at any time.

"I think you need more time to exercise," declared Coach Schmidt. "Instead of running laps today, you'll swim laps in the pool."

"Can I change into my one piece suit?" asked Kimberly.

"You can change when we get to the pool," answered Coach Schmidt.

Tommy quickly ran into the boys bathroom and stood against the wall. He watched Kimberly and Coach Schmidt walk out of the office. Once he made sure no one was looking, he quickly went to the in door pool. On the way to the pool, Tommy stopped by an ice cream stand to get Kimberly a chocolate shake. Then he went into their private locker room to wait for Kimberly. Tommy had towels, a first aide kit, emergency blankets, emergency pillows, a camping roll out bed, bottled water, and a change of clothes in a locker. No one else knew about it. He heard Coach Schmidt yelling at Kimberly all the way down to the locker room. He hid in one of the changing stalls, when he heard them coming.

"Can I please have water?" begged Kimberly.

"NO!" yelled Coach Schmidt.

"Please, I feel weak!" Kimberly said tearfully.

"That's part of training," remarked Coach Schmidt. "It's going to be worse, when you compete in the Pan Global Games. You'll be competing all day and you'll only have time for one meal. Do you still want to compete in the Pan Global Games?"

"I honestly don't know?" replied Kimberly. "This has been too demanding. I'm weak, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I don't have much strength left. I am a married woman now. I haven't been able to spend as much time with Tommy as I would like."

"Maybe you need to get a warm shower," suggest Coach Schmidt. "When you take your bikini off, put it in the laundry shoot. I'll be standing outside the door. Tell me, when you have put your bikini in the laundry shoot and I'll get it out of the laundry cart. We can't let Tommy find out that you are trying to loose weight on you're smart you won't tell him."

Kimberly walked into the locker room and opened her locker. Her track pants, swimsuit, towel and robe were in the locker, she left her locker open, since she'd be getting her towel to dry off on after she took her shower. Kimberly went into the bathroom stall to stripe out of her bikini. Tommy opened stall door open just a crack and saw Coach Schmidt take every thing out of Kimberly's locker. Then he walked out of the room and shut the door. Kimberly walked out of the bathroom stall and put her bikini in the laundry shoot. She went back to her locker to get her towel and noticed everything was taken out of her locker. Kimberly quickly locked the locker room door.

"Have you put your bikini in the laundry shoot?" asked Coach Schmidt.

"Yes," Kimberly said in an upset voice. "All of stuff is missing from my locker. I don't have anything to wear."

"You'll be fine," shouted Coach Schmidt. "I have your stuff for safe keeping! I can't let you leave Florida. We need that gold trophy and medal."

"What about Tommy?" sobbed Kimberly.

"He'll be out of Florida by tonight," Coach Schmidt yelled in a cheerful voice. "I'm going to go get on my computer and type him a nasty break up letter from you. I have a special program that will make it look like it is in your hand writing."

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" screamed Kimberly. " I LOVE TOMMY AND HE'S MY WHOLE LIFE! I CAN'T LOOSE HIM!"

"I can't loose my best team member," shouted Coach Schmidt. "I'm the reason why every couple on the team always break up. I pull this same stunt on one of them and they can't leave the locker room. I write a very nasty break up letter to their boy or to their spouse. I take sneak the letter to the married couple's dorm or I mail the letter to the team member's boy friend or girl friend. They try to prove it was me, but no one believes them."

"PLEASE BRING ME MY STUFF BACK!" demanded Kimberly.

"I will after the letter is taken to your dorm room," answered Coach Schmidt. "I'm going to go write the letter."

"COME BACK!" sobbed Kimberly. "DON'T DO THIS TO TOMMY! PLEASE, DON'T!"

Kimberly sat against the wall and started screaming and crying. Tommy hit the stop button and put the tape recorder in his pocket. As soon as he knew Coach Schmidt was gone, he grabbed the chocolate shake and walked out of the changing stall. He saw Kimberly was sitting at the back of the room. Tommy opened his locker and got out a towel for Kimberly to wrap around herself. He walked over to where she was sitting. When she noticed he was in the room with her, she fainted. Tommy wrapped the towel around her and gently opened her mouth. Then he gently put the straw in her mouth. He noticed that she drank the shake quickly. It proved to him that she was starving. As soon as she drank the shake, she slowly woke up. As soon as she woke up, she noticed Tommy was in the room with her.

"Tommy, please don't leave me or divorce me," begged Kimberly. "I didn't write the letter. I can explain what happened."

"Beautiful, I know the whole story," reassured Tommy. "I heard the whole thing and recorded. I knew that there wasn't something right with that man. And now I've finally got proof.

"How'd you know where to find me?" asked Kimberly.

"I knew Coach Schmidt had cafeteria duty, during your lunch period," explained Tommy. "He wasn't in the cafeteria, so I was on my to his office and I saw you walk out of the bathroom in a bikini. And that's when I learned everything."

Tommy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the police and explained the situation. He played the tape over the phone and let the police listen to everything that took place regarding Coach Schmidt. The police were on their way and were going to arrest Coach Schmidt. It turns out he was a convicted felony from California and was wanted in several states.

"Tommy, I don't want to train for the Pan Global Games anymore," informed Kimberly. "Please understand."

"I'm fine with it," promised Tommy. "We'll leave when we get out of here."

"Tommy, we're locked in here," informed Kimberly. "Coach Schmidt locked the door from the outside."

"I know, I saw him take everything out of your locker," revealed Tommy. "And I know he is the reason why you haven't been eating lunch during the week. What was the bikini for?"

"I had go into the bathroom and change into it once a week," explained Kimberly. "After I changed I had to go into his office and stand on a scale. After he saw much I weighed I went back into the bathroom and changed back into my clothes."

"Beautiful, can I hold you?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, all I'm wearing is a towel," reminded Kimberly. "You still want to hold me anyway?"

Tommy didn't answer. She saw him slip off his tan button down shirt and lay it on the floor. Tommy walked over to his locker and got out a pair of pink denim shorts, a pink tank top, a sports bra, undergarments, socks, and pink tennis shoes. He handed Kimberly her change of clothes and she quickly got dressed. After she got dressed, He sat Kimberly in his lap; he draped his tan shirt over he pulled her as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her. Kimberly rested her head against his chest and he kissed her.

"How long are you going to hold me?" asked Kimberly. "Coach Schmidt could be coming back at anytime."

"As long as I want," answered Tommy. "I've missed being able to hold you."

"I don't have a prefect beautiful body," said Kimberly.

"Kimberly, let me ask you something," stated Tommy. "Why do you think I call you beautiful."

"Never really thought about it," admitted Kimberly. "Why do you call me that?"

"You're a beautiful girl," explained Tommy. "And you are a wonderful person. You're the only girl I want in my life."

Tommy heard someone walk into the room. It was the police and they had just arrested Coach Schmidt.

"That man is dangerous," explained a police officer. "We need the tape to play in court."

Tommy handed the police officer his tape recorder with the tape in it.

"We suggest that you collect your belongs and leave Miami," stated the cop.

Tommy and Kimberly got everything out of the locker room and their dorm. Then they quickly got on the next flight to Angel Grove. They moved back in with Tommy's parents. Both of them started college, however Kimberly had no idea that she would soon meet her sister and four year old niece.


	3. Maya

Kimberly was studying to be a PE teacher and Tommy was studying to be a science teacher. Kimberly had all of her basic classes out of the way, since she took all AP classes in high school. So, she had one year of college out of the way. Kimberly was taking all types of physical education classes and health classes. Tommy was having to take all of his basic classes. Plus, he was now the red Zeo ranger since Jason didn't want to be a ranger anymore.

One day, Kimberly ran into a girl a on campus named Katy Hart. She was stunned to find out that Katy was her older sister by three years. Katy knew about Kimberly because they had same father and she had seen pictures of her. And she had seen Kimberly on TV for winning gymnastic competitions growing up. However, Kimberly had no idea that her father had another child, while he was still married to Caroline. She learned that her father left Caroline to go back to Katy's mother. Her parents divorced in when she was in sixth grade. Katy was wild growing up and got pregnant during her freshman year. During her Sophomore year, she had her daughter Maya. Over the last few years, Maya had seen Kimberly in pictures, in the paper or on TV in gymnastics competitions. Maya had dreamed about meeting Kimberly her whole life.

"Katy, if you knew about me, why didn't you try to contact me?" asked Kimberly.

"I wanted to," explained Katy. "But our father wouldn't let me. He didn't want you or Caroline to know that he had an affair. Your step mother didn't want me to see you either. He was seeing my mother, while he was still married to Caroline."

"That explains why he was gone all the time," gasped Kimberly.

"He talked about you," added Katy. "He really did. After I had Maya, I got kicked out and I had to move in with a friend. Our father and my step mother doesn't want to have anything to do with me and Maya."

"What happened to her father?" asked Kimberly.

"We were never married," explained Katy. "His name was Kermit Clutterbucket. I got an EPO against him. He was a wanted criminal in California and he was wanted in other states. Kermit uses another identity too."

"What is that?" questioned Kimberly.

"Gunther Schmidt," answered Katy. "Kermit is a professional coach and coaches gymnastics. Kermit takes advantage of other people. Several girls on his gymnastics team have got an eating disorder known as anorexia. He has told them that they are fat, ugly, and over weight. And he made them train more than they needed to. Several of them have died. He has also beat up other people and even taken people's lives, but locking them away without food and water for weeks."

"He tried to do that do me, but I had Tommy," gasped Kimberly.

"Who is Tommy?" asked Katy.

"My spouse," revealed Kimberly. "We dated for two and a half years and were engaged for a few months. We got married back in February, when I got accepted to go the Pan Global Games. Tommy thought there was something wrong about Coach Schmidt and he didn't trust him. On my last day in Florida, he locked me in a locker room and took everything out of my locker. But, Tommy was in the locker room and had recorded everything that Coach Schmidt said to me and threatened to do."

"How was Tommy able to do that?" asked Katy.

"He went to see me during my lunch period and I wasn't in the cafeteria," explained Kimberly. "Then he didn't see Coach Schmidt in the cafeteria and Tommy knew he had cafeteria duty. He went by his office and saw me walk into his room. That's how Tommy was able to successfully use his tape recorder and get everything that he needed. Tommy called the police and they arrested Kermit. Then Tommy and I came back to Angel Grove."

"Tommy sounds like he is wonderful person," smiled Katy.

"He is," answered Kimberly. "I couldn't ask for a better spouse."

"Would he accept Maya?" questioned Katy.

"Of course he would," reassured Kimberly. "I'd love to meet Maya. How old is she?"

"She'll be five on January 16th, " answered Katy. "She goes to preschool while I'm at college. I'm studying to be an actress. So, is your friend Trini Kwan. I've heard a lot about you from her. Maya will so thrilled to learn that she'll finally meet you. What about Saturday afternoon? We could meet at the youth any plans?"

"No, we don't have any plans," stated Kimberly. "We'll see you then."

 **Saturday afternoon**

Tommy and Kimberly waited at the youth center. Both of them were excited about getting to meet Maya. A few minutes later, Katy walked in with a small little girl. The little girl was wearing jeans and a yellow tee shirt. She had blond wavy shoulder length hair and long bangs; and she looked like Katy. Katy and the little girl walked over to them.

"Is this Maya?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, this is Maya," smiled Katy. "Maya, this is my sister Kimberly Oliver."

Maya looked to be very backward around Kimberly and Tommy.

"Maya is shy with people she doesn't know," explained Katy. "She was so excited when she found out that she was going to meet you today. "

"Can I hold her?" asked Kimberly.

"Maya can your Aunt Kimberly hold you?" asked Katy.

"Yes," Maya answered nervously.

Katy lifted Maya up and handed her to Kimberly. Maya sat in Kimberly's lap. Katy took a seat next to Tommy.

"Maya, this is your Uncle Tommy," stated Kimberly.

"Mom, I thought you said Kimberly's last name was Hart," stated Maya. "Why is her last name Oliver?"

"Maya, her last name was Hart," explained Katy. "She dated Tommy all through high school and they recently got married. When she got married she became an Oliver. Since she's married to Tommy, he's now your uncle."

"Is he going to stay with Aunt Kimberly?" asked Maya. "And are they going to cut us out of their life too?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Katy. "Maya's father left us last year and he's now remarried. He has another family. Kermit doesn't have anything to do with her, just like my parents don't."

"We're not going to cut you out of our life," promised Kimberly. "Are you in school yet?"

"I'm in preschool," answered Maya.

"Where do you go to school at?" asked Kimberly.

"In Reefside," answered Maya. "It's not far from here."

"We live in Reefside," said Katy. "I work at the Cyber Space Café. I'm working full time and going to school part time. It has a day care that Maya can stay at when she's not in school. I'm a junior in college. I graduate next fall."

"I'm ahead since I took all AP classes in high school," explained Kimberly. "Tommy and I are taking bi-term classes and are ahead of the people in our classes. I'm going to be a PE teacher."

"Mom, can we see Kimberly and Tommy again?" interrupted Maya. "I really like them."

"How about next week end?" asked Kimberly. "We can come to Reefside next time."

"Sounds great," smiled Katy.

 **Spring 1997**

Tommy and Kimberly continued to see Maya on a regular basis. Kimberly formed a really close relationship with Maya and she grew to love Maya very much. Tommy's days as a ranger ended, when the Zeo rangers created the Turbo powers. He didn't take the powers as the red ranger because he wasn't getting to spend much time with Kimberly due to his ranger duties and attending college. Kimberly and Tommy ended up leaving Angel Grove and moving to Reefside. They enrolled in Reefside University. When they moved to Reefside, Tommy learned he had a brother named David Matthews. David had a five year old daughter named Riley. She had long dark brown hair and was a month older than Maya. David's wife left him, when Riley was born. And he had the responsibility of raising Riley. David was attending college to become an actor and started dating Katy.

Riley and Maya formed a really close relationship and they both started school at Reefside Elementary in the fall of 1997. Kimberly and Tommy were ahead of their class since they were taking summer classes and bi-term classes. They were scheduled to graduate in the spring of 1998.


	4. The Pageant

In the summer of 1998, Tommy and Kimberly were officially graduated from high school. Both of them were going to start on their graduate studies. Tommy could already be a science teacher if he wanted to, but he wanted to study dinosaurs for his graduate studies. Kimberly was going to get her masters in fitness training. However, she decided that she was only going to take a few classes at a time. Her main reason was Riley and Maya. She had formed a close bond with the two girls and wanted to spend time with them since they Katy and David were always auditioning for parts, but weren't having success so far.

The fair was coming to town and there were several pageants taking place. There were pageants for all age groups. Kimberly was reading in the paper that there was a pageant for couples. The couple could either be dating or married. It really caught Kimberly's attention because she had always wanted to enter something with Tommy and the two of them win a trophy together. This was their chance and she showed the paper to Tommy.

"Tommy, we have to enter this together," persuaded Kimberly. "We could win."

"What do we have to do for this pageant?" asked Tommy.

"We have to compete in causal wear, swimwear, and evening attire," smiled Kimberly.

"I thought this was just for girls," answered Tommy.

"This year, they added this pageant," explained Kimberly. "It is called Mr. and Ms. Reefside."

"Will we be on stage at the same time?" questioned Tommy.

"Yes, we will," replied Kimberly.

"Have any colors picked out?" asked Tommy. "I thought we could go with pink and white. I could wear a white suit, a white dress shirt, a pink dress vest, and a pink tie. You could wear a beautiful pink dress.

They went to the mall to get their clothes for the pageant. Kimberly bought a pink sleeveless evening gown. He dress was floor length and it had a sequins and crystals all over it. Tommy bought a white tux, a white shirt, a pink dress vest, and a pink tie. For the swimsuit part, Kimberly bought a pink one piece suit and Tommy bought pink board shorts. For the causal part, Kimberly bought a pink sleeveless sheath dress and Tommy bought black dress pants and a pink button down shirt.

"Beautiful, I'm going to get a hair a cut," stated Tommy.

"Okay," answered Kimberly. "I'll meet you at the hair place after I check out."

Tommy went on the hair salon and got in quickly. He decided that he wanted to cut his hair and spike it. And he didn't even tell Kimberly that he was going to do it. Kimberly checked out and went to the hair salon. She sat down to wait for Tommy. His hair appointment lasted a little longer and she wondered what was taking him so long. About thirty minutes later Tommy got out of the chair. Kimberly noticed that he got a new hair cut.

"Beautiful, what do you think?" asked Tommy.

"You cut your hair and spiked it?" Kimberly said in surprised voice.

"I did," replied Tommy. "You didn't tell me what you think."

"All I can say is that I am stunned because you didn't tell me," answered Kimberly.

She fainted from disbelief. Tommy managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He realized he probably should have told her before he got the hair cut, since she never took surprises well. Everyone is the hair salon were looking in his directions because Kimberly fainted.

"Is she okay?" asked the woman at the cash register.

"She's fine," reassured Tommy. "She just doesn't take surprises well."

"She's so beautiful," completed the woman. "How long have you been with her?"

"I dated her for two and a half years and we got married in February of 1996," answered Tommy. "We went to high school together and graduated together. I married her before we started college. She's a wonderful person and I love her very much."

Tommy gently shook her and she woke up.

"You actually cut your hair spiked it," stated Kimberly.

"I really did," admitted Tommy.

"Did you tell anyone that you were going to do it?" questioned Kimberly.

"I told Riley and Maya," admitted Tommy. "I told them not to tell anyone. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did a good job," confessed Kimberly. "And the girls didn't tell me. I'm stunned Maya didn't tell me. She tells me everything you do before it happens."

"She wanted you to be surprised and she wants you to win," revealed Tommy. "You don't know how much you mean to your six year old niece. And you mean a lot to Riley too."

Tommy paid for his hair cut and he grabbed their shopping bag and they went home. Riley and Maya were playing video games when they got home.

"My brother-in-law cut his hair," gasped Katy.

"See, we told you that he was going to do it," smiled Maya. "I told you right after the went to the mall."

"We want to go watch them compete in the pageant next week," requested Riley.

"We'll take you both to the fair so you can watch them," promised Katy.

 **The Following Week**

David and Katy took the girls to the fair to see Tommy and Kimberly compete. David revealed that he got a job as a police officer and was working a cop. Katy and Trini were still trying to audition for a movie. Riley and Maya were sitting in the front role watching the pageant. Tommy and Kimberly had just walked the stage for the swimsuit section for the pageant. They were in a trailer getting ready for the evening attire part.

"I'm glad we finished the swimsuit competition," confessed Tommy.

"Tommy, you did fine," reassured Kimberly.

"I didn't like having to stand on stage and everyone see what I looked like in a swimsuit," stated Tommy. "You looked very beautiful."

"You've seen me in a swimsuit hundreds of times," replied Kimberly.

"But, this time you wore a fancy pink one piece suit with white glitter and sequins," smiled Tommy.

"We're competing in a pageant," reminded Kimberly. "I had to get a nice looking suit to wear."

"You're going to look even more beautiful in your evening gown," stated Tommy.

"I'm going to put my make up on and have my hair fixed before I change into my evening gown," informed Kimberly.

She got out her make up kit and started putting on her make up. While Kimberly was putting her make up on, Tommy plugged in Kimberly's curling iron and started curling her hair. On the day he got his hair cut, he bought a hair magazine with hair styles. Kimberly let him fix her hair. He saw a fancy hair style that he really loved. Part of Kimberly's hair would be up in a bun and her long bangs would be down. Tommy even bought fancy pins to hold her hair in place.

Once Kimberly finished putting on her make up, Tommy started putting her hair in a bun. She really liked how Tommy had curled her hair. And she thought he did a better job than they did at the beauty shop because she did have to sit around with hair curlers in her hair. Tommy began to twist her hair in a bun and put her hair in a fancy bun.

"You should work in a beauty shop," joked Kimberly.

"I only do your hair," answered Tommy.

"Tommy could you hand me my dress?" asked Kimberly. "I'm going to change out my swimsuit."

He didn't hand Kimberly her dress.

"Tommy, could you please hand me my dress?" repeated Kimberly.

Tommy still didn't hand her the dress. She turned around to see what Tommy was doing. When she turned around, she saw Coach Schmidt standing behind her. He had his hands around Tommy's neck.

" You're really Kermit," revealed Kimberly. "Let go of him."

He didn't do as Kimberly requested. She punched him as in the face as hard as she could and he let go of Tommy. Tommy was breathing really hard, but he had enough strength to pull Kimberly close to him. He held her also close as he could. Kermit changed forms and Lord Zedd was standing in his place.

"ZEDD!" gasped Tommy.

Zedd had his Z staff and started firing a lot of volts at them. Both of them cried out in pain. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya had noticed that Tommy and Kimberly didn't walk the stage for the evening attire competition.

"Dad, they didn't come to the stage," informed Riley. "Maybe someone needs to go check on them."

"I'll go check on them," answered David.

"I'll go to," stated Katy. "Kimberly is my sister. Trini, you stay with the girls."

David and Katy left the pageant area and went to find Tommy and Kimberly. Trini stayed with Riley and Maya. All three of them were watching the news. The space rangers were fighting the villains. Rita, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and the other villains were fighting all of the rangers allies.

"Wonder where Zedd is?" asked Trini.

"Lord Zedd, is the guy that is red and carries a Z staff," answered Riley.

"How do you know about Zedd?" gasped Trini.

"We've seen him on TV and Maya thought she saw someone dressed like him," informed Riley. "Maya said she saw Kermit transform into him and he went into the changing rooms. It was where the contestants were getting ready for the pageant."

"I think I need to go see where Tommy and Kimberly are?" informed Trini. "You stay here."

Riley and Maya were watching the space rangers reveal their identities to everyone in Angel Grove. Both girls were interested in watching it, because all of the rangers were fighting all of the old villians.

"I think Zedd is here," whispered Maya. "I'm going to go help."

"Maya, we're only six," reminded Riley. "Let the adults handle it."

Maya got up and left and Riley followed her. They heard a lot screaming coming from the pageant dressing room area. Maya looked in the window and saw Zedd was shooting volts with his Z staff. Before she could get a better view, Riley grabbed her ankle and made her get down from the ladder she was standing on. Maya got down and she noticed a lot of former power rangers were there. Some of them were the people that Kimberly had told her about. They were Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, and Tanya Sloan.

"These were some of the rangers," pointed out Maya. "Jason was the first red mighty morphin ranger and the gold Zeo ranger. Billy was the blue mighty morphin ranger. Zack was the first black mighty morphin ranger, the second white ranger mighty morphin ranger, and the gold Zeo ranger. Rocky was the second red mighty morphin ranger and the blue Zeo ranger. Adam was the second black mighty morphin ranger and the green Zeo ranger. Aisha was the second yellow mighty morphin ranger. Katherine was the second pink mighty morphin ranger and the pink Zeo ranger. Tanya was the yellow Zeo ranger."

"I know, Tommy told me that too," answered Riley. "I've just seen Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky go inside pageant dressing room area."

"Wonder why?" asked Maya.

"I don't know," answered Riley.

Maya climbed back up the ladder and saw Zedd was still standing in the room. He still had the Z staff shooting volts all of over the room. Maya and Riley saw a bright light all over the area. Maya looked into the room and saw Zedd had turned into dust. She climbed back down the ladder. Riley was watching the TV near by.

"All of the villians have been destroyed," smiled Riley. "Astronema turned back into Karone."

"Who is Karone?" asked Maya.

"The red space ranger's long lost sister. They are interviewing her on TV with Andros," answered Riley. "Andros is the red space ranger. Karone was taken by Darkonda as a child and was raised to be evil by Ecliptor."

 **A Few Hours Later**

Tommy slowly began to wake up. He noticed he was laying a bed, his head was resting against a pillow, and he was dressed in a hospital gown. Jan and James were standing by his bed side.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jan.

"Sore," answered Tommy.

"You were hurt seriously," revealed James. "We were scared you weren't going to make it."

Tommy noticed both of his hands were bandaged and his felt some bandages were wrapped around his chest. He had an ice pack on top of his head and he had a bandage on his fore head.

"Where's Kim!?" asked Tommy. "Is she okay?"

"Tommy, please relax," requested Jan. "Kimberly is fine. She was in the same shape as you. She has bandages on her hands, arms, legs, and a bandage on her forehead. Kimberly also has an ice pack on her head. Both of you hit your head pretty hard."

Tommy learned that both him and Kimberly would be Riley and Maya's guardians, since David and Katy didn't survive being attacked by Zedd. However, Trini survived the attack. She was just weak from being zapped by Zedd's volts.

"Where is Kimberly?" asked Tommy. "Is she in this room?"

"She's in this room," answered James. "She's got Riley and Maya with her. Both of them are laying on each side of her."

"Are they okay?" asked Tommy.

"They are okay. Neither one of them understand what happens," stated Jan. "All the know is that they won't see Katy or David again and they will be living with the two of you."

While Tommy and Kimberly were the hospital, Jan and James took care of Riley and Maya. A few days later, Tommy and Kimberly were released from the hospital. All of their friends help them move Riley and Maya's stuff into the new house that they recently bought. Their house was way back in the woods and off the road. Jan and James helped Tommy and Kimberly fix up a room for Riley and Maya. Maya's favorite color was yellow and Riley's favorite color was purple. But, both of them liked the color blue. Tommy painted their room a pale shade of blue. Kimberly found some border for the room that she really liked. The background was white and it had blue, yellow, and purple flowers on it. They bought Riley a light purple comforter with yellow and blue flowers. And they bought Maya a pale yellow comforter with purple and blue flowers. Kimberly saw some white, blue, purple, and yellow plaid curtains for the girls bedroom. Jan and James helped them buy two twin beds, a dresser and two night stands for the room.


	5. Three Years Later

The next three years went by quickly. Riley and Maya were able to adapt to their new living arrangements. Both of them were really close friends since kindergarten, so that helped them cope with loosing Katy and David. Jan and James loved the two girls like they were their own grandchildren. Since Tommy and Kimberly were living in Reefside, Jan and James moved there. They wanted to help Tommy and Kimberly raise Riley and Maya. The girls spent a lot of time at Tommy's parent's home because Tommy and Kimberly weren't home much during the day.

Tommy was finishing up his PhD. Kimberly couldn't find an opening position as a PE teacher in Reefside at the present time. So, she took a job working in a sports center in Reefside and she offered physical fitness classes and swimming classes. In her physical fitness classes people did a lot of jogging, walking, treadmill training, swimming, and cycling. During her swimming classes, she taught people how to swim and she offered advanced swimming classes. Since Kimberly was giving physical fitness classes and swimming classes, she wore bathing suits, tracksuits, track pants full time. And all of her clothes were pink of course. She was still into fashion and she still liked to look nice. Kimberly always wore a pale pink sleeveless polo shirt. And she either wore a pink tracksuit or a pair of pink track pants with her sleeveless polo shirt.

After Tommy did his internship on an island with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith, he earned his PhD. However, he decided to take a few years off before getting a full time job because he had missed spending time with Kimberly, Riley, and Maya. And another reason was because the lab exploded. Tommy barely made it off the island. He ended up having to jump into the ocean to avoid the explosion. After he jumped into the ocean he had to swim for miles. Kimberly almost went crazy when she found out about what happened at the lab. And it really upset Riley and Maya since they had already lost both of their parents. But, Maya ended up having a better relationship with Tommy after she nearly lost him, when the island exploded.

Both of the girls were now ten years old and were in the middle of their fourth grade year. Tommy secretly created dino gems because he thought there was good chance a new team of power rangers would form. So, Kimberly, Riley, and Maya helped him build a lab down in the basement. Tommy started to substitute teach a little bit to see which school in Reefside he'd like to teach at. During the girls' spring break Tommy took them to Disney World for the week. But, Kimberly had to work. However, the following week, Kimberly was on vacation. However, Riley and Maya had to go back to school. Since Kimberly was on vacation, Tommy decided to take her to a beach resort for week. He had promised to take her on vacation to celebrate their sixth wedding anniversary, as soon as they got a week of. Tommy promised her that they could go on the vacation alone.

 **Spring 2002 Beach Resort**

On the first day of the vacation, their vacation got interrupted because Tommy had to go to the moon with the other red rangers for a mission. As soon as he got back, he promised Kimberly that there wouldn't be any more interruptions. However, Bulk and Skull were there. Neither one of them had seen Bulk and Skull for several years. They learned that Bulk and Skull had their own Business in the Reefside mall and the Angel Grove Mall. They had a power rangers store. And the were doing really well with their business. They were at Reefside three days a week and in Angel Grove three days a week.

"For the next six and half days, it's just the two of us," promised Tommy. "We can swim in the pool, go to the beach, go to a tanning bed, go to the spa, or what ever you want."

Bulk and Skull were still up to their pranks and it had been a long time since they had pulled a prank on Tommy and Kimberly. They used to pull pranks on them separately. After Tommy married Kimberly, they were scared to pull any pranks. Mainly because Tommy told them that if they pulled any pranks on Kimberly they would deal with him. Tommy also told them that Kimberly was officially married to him and neither one of them could flirt with her.

"Are you up to pulling any pranks on Tommy and Kimberly?" whispered Bulk.

"Bulk, don't you remember what Tommy told us?" asked Skull. "He told us that if we smart we wouldn't touch his pink princess."

"We aren't just going to pull a prank on Tommy's precious pink princess!" whispered Bulk. "We are going to get them together."

"Meaning we pull a prank on them at the same time?" asked Skull.

"Yes," whispered Bulk. "We're going find out what they are going to do. So be quiet!"

Both of them shut up and listened to what Kimberly and Tommy were planning on doing.

"Beautiful, what would you like do?" asked Tommy.

"Go to the beach and lay out in the sun," answered Kimberly.

Tommy was already in a pair red speedo swim briefs and Kimberly was already wearing pink bandeau and a pair pink hipster bottoms. So they were already to go lay out in the sun. Tommy grabbed their tote bag with their sun screen, beach towels, and beach umbrella. Bulk and Skull followed them to the beach. Kimberly sat up their beach umbrella and spread out their beach towels. Tommy squirted out sun screen and they rubbed sun screen on each other's body. Both of them put on their sun glasses and laid down on their towels. Kimberly and Tommy ended up falling they fell asleep, Bulk and Skull buried them in the sand. A few hours later, Tommy and Kimberly woke up and were covered in sand. For the rest of their vacation, they stayed away from tanning booths, the beach, and the spa. Both of them were afraid that Bulk and Skull would pull a prank on them.


	6. The Hard Decission

Tommy and Kimberly applied for a job at Reefside High School at the end of Riley and Maya's fifth grade year. Tommy was teaching science and Kimberly was a PE teacher. Riley and Maya were entering the sixth grade and would be in middle school. Right before school started, Tommy went down stairs to the lab. He noticed that the dino gems were glowing. That meant a new villain was out there and it made him worry about his nieces safety. After he had a talk with Kimberly, they realized that they wanted Riley and Maya to be safe. Both of them decided that it was best if the girls went to go live with Tommy's parents for awhile. They explained to the girls why they came to that decision. Riley and Maya understood their decision. However, Tommy and Kimberly didn't want to go a long period of time without seeing Riley and Maya. So, they decided to spend the weekends at Jan and James house so they could spend time with the girls.

During the first week of August, Tommy learned he'd be teaching chemistry and paleontology; Kimberly learned that she'd be teaching PE in the mornings and swimming in the afternoons. Before school started, Tommy and Kimberly went school clothes shopping. Tommy bought green, black, grey, and khaki dress pants, dress shirts and ties. Kimberly bought pale pink sleeveless polo shirts, pink trackpants, pink tracksuits, and pink one piece swimsuits. On the first day of school, Tommy was assigned detention duty. He promised the three students if they found anything dinosaur related he'd cancel detention. All three students found a dino gem. He was able to hide it from Kimberly because she was having to stay after school for swim team practice. Shortly after Conner, Ethan, and Kira found dino gems, Tommy was kidnapped. Conner, Ethan, and Kira learned that Tommy and Kimberly were both power rangers. After they rescued Tommy, he became the black dino thunder ranger. That afternoon all of them met at Haley Cyber Space.

"All of you have to promise me that you won't tell Kim about us becoming rangers," requested Tommy.

"You're married to her," stated Ethan. "She's going to find out sooner or later."

"There's a pink dino gem out there," explained Tommy. "I think it is probably hers. But, I don't know where it is."

"How would she react if she found the gem and she found out that you were hiding this from her?" asked Kira.

"I've been married to her for seven years," declared Tommy. "Kim will be fine. Both of us were raising our two nieces, but they are living with my parents right now. The gems lit up this summer and I knew a new villain was out there. We both love Riley and Maya, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to them."

Conner noticed a petite woman with brown hair was sitting near them. The woman was wearing a pink satin tracksuit and looked really pretty. She was talking to Haley. He noticed that the woman had suspected something was up. She walked over to where they were at and took a seat behind Tommy.

"Doctor O, what does your wife look like?" asked Conner.

"She's petite, she has shoulder length brown hair, and she is very pretty," smiled Tommy.

"What is her name and what does she do for a living?" asked Kira.

"Her name is Kimberly and she is the PE teacher at school," replied Tommy. "She's my whole life."

"Doctor O, if she means so much to you why would you want to send her away?" asked Ethan. "Wouldn't you miss her?"

Conner noticed the beautiful woman got up and started to leave the café. He nudged Kira to get her attention.

"What?" whispered Kira.

"Did you notice there was a petite woman with shoulder length brown hair sitting behind Doctor O?" asked Conner.

"Yes, I did," replied Kira.

"She looked really beautiful," stated Conner. "She matched Doctor's description."

"Doctor Oliver there's a petite woman with brown hair walking out of the café," informed Kira. "She's wearing a pink satin tracksuit."

"That's Kimberly," replied Tommy.

Conner noticed she took a seat by the door. Tears were streaming down her face. It dawned on Kira and Conner that Kimberly was in the room. Both of them realized she had heard some of the things that Tommy said.

"How have you been able to hide all of this from her?" questioned Ethan.

"She's been coaching the swim team after school," revealed Tommy. "She also the assistant cheerleading coach."

"Doctor O, she's here," warned Conner.

"No she isn't she had to stay after school," corrected Tommy. "Swim team practice was canceled today and she was staying after school to grade papers."

"Doctor O, she's really here," informed Kira.

"She isn't here," corrected Tommy. "She's at school. Before she comes home, I'm going to head to the mall. I don't have a shortage of black in my closet."

"Doctor O, you probably shouldn't go to the mall," warned Conner. "You probably need to explain to Kimberly why you said those things about her. I think the mall can wait."

"We come here together all the time," stated Tommy. "Both of us come here after school every day, when she doesn't have to go to cheerleading practice or swim team practice. If I didn't have all of this stuff going on, I would have invited her to come here after school. And I would have helped her grade papers, when we got home."

Conner nudged Ethan and told her Kimberly was there. Ethan turned around and noticed Kimberly was sitting by the door in tears.

"She really is here," whispered Ethan.

"Wonder why Doctor O hasn't seen her?" asked Conner.

"I don't think she wants him to know she's here," stated Kira.

"Then why is she staying here?" asked Ethan.

"She probably wants to know what Tommy's hiding from her," gasped Conner. "She may think he is seeing someone else."

"Doctor O, let me ask you something," requested Kira.

"What do you want to ask me?" answered Tommy.

"Let's say Kimberly was here and happened to over hear everything you just said," explained Kira. "And if you have a good relationship with her like you say you do, what would you do to fix it if you looked up and saw her sitting by the door in tears?"

"I don't have to worry about that because if she wasn't grading papers, she would have told me," answered Tommy.

"Have you ever hurt her before?" asked Ethan. "She looks really hurt right now."

"Kimberly is perfectly fine," reassured Tommy. "And no I have never hurt her before."

"How do you know that she's okay?" demanded Ethan.

"I know Kimberly very well," declared Tommy. "I've known her for ten years. We dated in high school and married before we went to college."

"If she was here, would you mind if we asked her how she felt about you?" asked Ethan. "She's really here. She just got up from sitting by the door and is now standing behind you."

"If she was here I wouldn't mind if you asked her how she felt about me!" Tommy said angrily. "I'm tried of you trying to trick me and convince me that she is here. If she was here, why hasn't she walked up to me and told me she was here."

"Maybe because I wanted to know what your secret is!" interrupted Kimberly.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" gasped Tommy. "I thought you were grading papers. You said you weren't going to be home until five."

"I didn't grade papers todays," announced Kimberly. "I was looking for you!"

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Tommy. "You know that I had a meeting last night and would be out of town. I told you I'd be getting a hotel room and I'd be at school today."

"You missed a full day of school without calling in!" revealed Kimberly. "Prinicpal Randall jumped me for not telling her that you were going to not be at school!"

"Kimberly, I couldn't help missing school today. Something happened yesterday afternoon," explained Tommy. "Before I was going to the meeting, I was going to come here to hear Kira sing. But, I didn't even get to do that."

"Doctor O, you probably need to tell her what happened," suggested Ethan. "She's going to find out about the dino gems."

"I already know about the dino gems," said Kimberly. " I've seen them before. He created a red, yellow, blue, pink, black, and white dino gem. I helped him build a lab in our basement."

"It is a good thing she knows about the gems," interrupted Conner. "You won't have to tell her about them."

"All you will have to tell her is that they've been found," added Kira.

"How many of the gems have been found?" demanded Kimberly. "Tell me the colors and who has them."

"I have the red gem," informed Conner.

"I found the blue gem," confirmed Ethan.

"And I have the yellow gem," added Kira.

"We're the red, blue, and yellow ranger," revealed Conner.

"What about the other three gems?" asked Kimberly. "Have they been found?"

"Doctor O, you really need to show her," warned Kira.

"Show me what?" gasped Kimberly. "What are you hiding?"

"Doctor O, she's wanting you to answer this question," declared Conner.

"I'm smart enough to figure that out," remarked Tommy. "Beautiful, this is an interesting story. I was kidnapped by Zeltrax and I was taken to Mesogog's island. Kira, Ethan, and Conner came to rescue me after they watch my video diary of our history as being power rangers. Before I left I found this."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the black dino gem.

"You have the black dino gem?" Kimberly said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," admitted Tommy.

Like always, Kimberly fainted when she was stunned about something. This time she was stunned about Tommy becoming the black dino thunder ranger.

"Doctor O, what are you going to do now?" asked Kira.

Haley walked over to them and told Tommy that there was a secret passage in the back room. Tommy carried Kimberly to the backroom and walked through the secret passage. They came out at Tommy's lab. He never knew there was secret passage in Haley's Cyber Space Café that lead to his basement. Haley and the other three rangers walked down stairs to the basement.

"We drove your cars back here," informed Conner. "Haley followed and she's going to take us back to the café so we can get our cars and drive home."

"Thank you," smiled Tommy. "That really means a lot."

"How Kimberly?" asked Haley.

"She still hasn't woken up yet," replied Tommy.

"I think she had a lot to take in," warned Ethan. "First you hide that the dino gems have been found, you missed a day of school, she heard you say that you were going to hide all of this from her, she learns that you were kidnapped, we saw your video diary as a power ranger, we rescued you from Mesogog, you found the black dino gem, and you are the black ranger. "

"Tommy, she was talking to me about the dino gems," confessed Haley. "She knew that they had been found."

"How would she know if I didn't tell her?" asked Tommy.

"She saw something pink glowing in your pool in the back yard," stated Haley.

"You have a private pool?!" gasped Conner.

"Yes, I do," answered Tommy. "We had our nieces living with us for away. Their names are Riley and Maya and they are in sixth grade. But, they are living with my parents right now. This summer, the dino gems lit up. I knew there was a new villain around and I didn't want them to be exposed to all of this ranger business."

"Why were you raising them?" questioned Kira.

"My brother David had a daughter named Riley and Kim's sister Katy had a daughter named Maya. We didn't know that we had a sibling, until we came back from Florida. Both of us met our sibling and niece," explained Tommy. "Maya's father left Katy and Maya when she was little. It was the same way with David's wife. She left David and Riley. We met our nieces when they were four. When they were six, Katy and David were attacked by Lord Zedd and didn't survive. They were coming rescue me and Kim. We were in a pageant and Zedd came to where were getting ready to compete in the evening attire competition."

"Do you know what happened?" asked Conner.

"It happened on the day that the space rangers revealed their identities to the city of Angel Grove and all the villians were destroyed," answered Tommy. "It was only the villians that the mighty morphin, zeo, turbo, and space rangers fought. Zedd turned to dust and was destroyed. Kim and I were passed out and see what happened. All we remember is that Zedd was shooting volts at us with his Z staff."

"That's how you got the girls," gasped Kira.

"It is," admitted Tommy. "We were the only relatives they had. Kim's father and step mother didn't want Katy after she had Maya. And David didn't have anyone who lived close by. Both of them stated in their wills that if anything happened to them, Kim and I would be the guardian of their child. The girls are staying with my mom and dad. They really love my parents and my parents love them like they were their own grandchildren."

"Doctor O, if Kim told Haley about seeing the gem in your pool, don't you think you may need to go check it out?" questioned Ethan.

"That's what she was at the café," admitted Haley. "She was looking for you. Tommy, you need to go with her to your private pool in the back yard."

"I guess you are right," confessed Tommy.

Tommy was still hold Kimberly and she was still unconscious. He kissed her in front of Haley, Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"Beautiful, it's time to wake up," said Tommy.

Kimberly began to wake up. She noticed she was in their basement and Tommy was holding her. Then she noticed all of the other rangers and Haley were there. She still looked like she wasn't happy with Tommy.

"Put me down!" demanded Kimberly.

Tommy put her down on the floor. Kimberly got up and walked up the stairs and left the basement.

"Where is she going?" asked Tommy.

"You know where she's going," warned Haley. "She going to your pool in the back yard. I know because she told that she going to find out what glowing at the bottom of your pool."

Tommy realized that she didn't need to go after the gem alone, especially since it was at the bottom of their private pool. He quickly ran up the stair and went outside to their back yard pool.


	7. Pink Dino Gem

Tommy walked out the back door and closed the door behind him. He walked to the private pool. Their pool had a huge fence all the way around it. There were lawn chairs sitting by the pool, they had a table and chairs on the porch, and Kimberly had planted a lot of rose bushes and hedges along the fence. Tommy and Kimberly's was huge. It was 16 feet wide and 40 feet long. There were three to four steps to walk down to get into the pool. At that end of the pool the water was 3 feet deep and at the end of the pool the water was 8 feet deep.

He looked to see where Kimberly was and he saw her walking towards the edge of the pool. Tommy quickly walked to the end of the pool to catch up with her. Kimberly sat in on of the chairs by the pool. She kicked her shoes and socks off and she took off her track suit. She was wearing a pink one piece suit.

"I see you didn't where you're sleeveless polo shirt today," pointed Tommy.

"That's because I over slept," snapped Kimberly. "I was waiting for you to call me at 9:30 last night and you never did. I was up for a few hours waiting for you to call. But, you never did. I fell asleep around 11:45 and I didn't wake up until 7:15 this morning. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. Since I was running late, I put my swimsuit because I didn't have time to get my undergarments out of the dress drawer. I got out my tracksuit and put it on over my swimsuit. Then I put on my socks and shoes on and left the house. I only had five minutes to get dressed and I got to school right on the dot."

"I heard you saw something glowing at the bottom of our pool," announced Tommy. "Haley told me."

"I saw something shinnying at the bottom of the pool yesterday afternoon," yelled Kimberly. "I think it is a dino gem."

"Why didn't you go get it?" asked Tommy.

"You told me to not swim in the pool, when I was alone," reminded Kimberly. "And you also told me to stay out in of the pool if I saw something odd in it."

"Are you going to go get it?" asked Tommy.

"I'm going now," declared Kimberly.

"Beautiful, let me come with you," begged Tommy. "We don't know what the dino gem could do if it bounded with you. When mine bonded with me, I got the power of invisibility, Kira has the power of a sonic ptera scream, Ethan's skin turn rough, and Conner can run at super speed."

"You aren't fit to go in the pool," remarked Kimberly. "You're still wear your grey dress pants, black tee shirt, grey dress shirt, and black dress shoes."

"Hold on," requested Tommy.

He kicked of his dress shoes and striped out of his dress pants, black tee shirt, and grey dress shirt. Tommy was standing by the pool in his boxers.

"Now, can I go down there with you?" asked Tommy.

Kimberly didn't answer, but Tommy swam to the bottom of the pool with her anyway. They had to swim eight feet down to get the gem. As soon as they got to the gem, Kimberly reached out and grabbed the gem. The pink dino gem bonded with her and they swam back up to the surface.

"Looks like you are the pink ranger," informed Tommy. "The pink ranger's dinosaur is the stegosaurus."

"I didn't get a power like you said I would," answered Kimberly. "Is there anything else you are hiding from me?"

"No," answered Tommy.

Kimberly saw a pair white boxer shorts floating in the pool. She was still mad at Tommy for not telling her that the dino gems had been found and she was still hurt because she heard him tell Ethan that he'd send her away if he could. Kimberly swam over to his white shorts and picked them up.

"Kim, please give me my shorts," requested Tommy. "I can't get out of the pool without them."

She looked at him with anger and wadded his shorts up into a ball and throw them as hard as she could and they landed by the back door. It dawned on them that special power was throwing things from far off.

"Looks like we know what your special power is," smiled Tommy. "You can throw things from far off."

"Now you don't get to send my away like you wanted to!" Kimberly said angrily.

"What made you think that?" asked Tommy.

"I heard what you told Kira, Ethan, and Conner," remarked Kimberly. "They saw that I was there. I stayed out your sight because I didn't want you to know I was there. I wanted to know what you were hiding. You said something about going to the mall because you didn't have enough black in your closet. Were you just hiding the dino gems from me? Or is there something else you don't me know about? Are you dating someone else?"

"NO!" gasped Tommy. "I'm not seeing another woman. I don't want another woman in my life. The only woman that I want in my life is you AND ONLY YOU!"

"We're not in high school anymore," yelled Kimberly. "We're both married, we are both teachers, and in we're in our mid twenties. In the next four to five years, we'll be thirty. We're two old for this."

"We may be too old, but we can still pull it off," reassured Tommy. "I'll build make you a sliver bracelet. It will look just like mine. The only difference is that yours will have pink gems. You use it to communicate with me and the other rangers. And it turns into a morpher. You can use it to morph into the pink ranger."

Kimberly got out of the pool and picked up Tommy's clothes and started to walk inside.

"Beautiful, what are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"Going inside," answered Kimberly.

"While you're inside will you bring me robe to slip on?" requested Tommy.

"I will," replied Kimberly.

Kimberly walked through the back door. Water was dripping from her swimsuit. All of the other rangers were gone. She went to the laundry room and she put Tommy's dirty clothes and white shorts in the laundry. Kimberly walked up to their bed room and dried off with a towel and she slipped on a pink silk robe. Tommy's green robe was hanging on the coat hanger.

Meanwhile, Tommy was waiting in the pool for Kimberly to come back outside for the past several mintutes. He noticed that she didn't pick up her pink tracksuit. Tommy made sure no one was looking and he quickly put on her pink track suit. He noticed their shoes were still outside and picked both of their shoes up and went to the back door to get back inside. However, Kimberly had locked the door.

"Looks like she looked me out," stated Tommy. "I'll go to the front door."

Tommy went around to the front door and tried to open it. Kimberly locked the front door too. He was really embarrassed wearing Kimberly's pink tracksuit. It was really tight on him, the pants looked like his was wear Capri pants, the jacket wouldn't zip, and the sleeves were hit him above the wrists. Tommy went back to the back door waited by the back door. However, he was unaware that Kimberly had been watching him from the bed room window. And she was laughing about what he did.

"I think he's suffered enough," laughed Kimberly. "I'll go let him in."

She grabbed his green bathrobe and went to the back door and saw Tommy was standing by the door. His face turned bright red, when she saw him in pink tracksuit. Kimberly unlocked the door and let him in. He quickly walked in the house and he shut the door behind him.

"I got your robe," stated Kimberly. "I didn't think you were going to put on my tracksuit. I was coming right back."

"I thought the other rangers and Haley were still here," replied Tommy. "I feared that they'd come see the pool and see me without my shorts. So, I put on your tracksuit."

"Just go to the bathroom and put your robe on," said Kimberly.

"I'm going to get a shower, while I'm up stairs," answered Tommy.

Tommy took the robe from Kimberly's hand and walked up stairs to shower. He went into their private bathroom and striped. Tommy turned on the shower and began to take a shower. Kimberly felt guilty over how she treated Tommy and went up stairs to apologize. She opened the bathroom door and noticed that Tommy turned the shower off. He opened the shower curtain and he had shampoo in his hair.

"I didn't get a chance to wash my hair this morning and I didn't take a really good shower," lied Kimberly. "Can I get a shower?"

"Sure," answered Tommy.

She slipped off her robe and took of her swimsuit and got in the shower. Tommy handed her a bath sponge and squirted some shower gel on her sponge. Kimberly began to wash off, while Tommy rinsed his hair. Before she could wash her hair, Tommy squirted shampoo in her hair and began to work it into her hair and scalp. Once he was finished working the shampoo into her hair, she stood under the shower and rinsed her hair. Kimberly turned off the shower and they got out of the shower. Tommy handed her his towel and got another bath towel out of the bathroom closet. He dried off and wrapped the towel around him.

"Beautiful do you need an extra towel to dry your hair with?" asked Tommy. "I can get you one."

"I dried it with the towel you handed me," answered Kimberly. "My hair is fine."

"I think you had time to take a shower," smirked Tommy. "You told me when you were yelling at me that you had time to take a quick shower."

"I didn't wash my hair," lied Kimberly.

"We've over slept a few times," smiled Tommy. "And you had plenty of time to get a shower and wash your hair."

"I didn't this time," lied Kimberly.

"You are lying," stated Tommy. "You came up here to apologize."

"Maybe I needed to do that to," said Kimberly.

"You wanted to do that," answered Tommy.

"I just shouldn't have over reacted," confessed Kimberly. "And I shouldn't have locked you out of the house. Do you still want to send me away? If you do, I'll leave."

Tommy walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He felt Kimberly wrap her arms around him.

"I never did want to send you away," explained Tommy. "This ranger business scares me. This is my fourth time of being a ranger and your second time of being a ranger. I sent Riley and Maya away so they won't worry about being rangers at a young at. Kim, I was able to prevent them from being involved with this. I didn't want this for you. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax are probably the worst villains' that I've seen so far."

Tommy picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Kimberly rest her head against his bare chest.

"Tommy, we'll be fine with all of this ranger business," reassured Kimberly.

"You don't know what Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax are like," warned Tommy. "They are out to get me. I don't want them to take you. For all we know is that they could attack the school."

"If you're so worried, why don't you offer to be the assistant coach for the swim team," suggested Kimberly. "We need an assistant coach any way."

"I'll go tell Randall, I'll help coach the team," confirmed Tommy. "I'll get to stay with you after school. Haley can watch the monitors to see if there any monster attacks. We'll get to ride to school together and ride home together everyday."

"I'll help you grade papers every night," promised Kimberly. " Tomorrow, I'll take you to the mall to buy some black clothes. You'll need to get a few pairs of swimming trunks to wear during practice. During matches, we've got suits to wear. The girls wear a pink one piece suit with white trimming and the boys wear yellow swimming trunks with black trimming. Randall has requested that all the students purchase a tracksuit to wear over their uniform."

"What color?" asked Tommy.

"It has to be solid color," replied Kimberly. "Randall said the girls could only get a tracksuit in black, pink, white, or yellow. The boys can only get their tracksuit in black, red, white, or yellow. And she said they have to be water proof and windproof material. We are free to wear any shirt that we want to wear with them. And they have to wear them to school on the days that we have matches, even for away matches."

"What do we have to wear?" questioned Tommy.

"She said we have to wear our outfits days on the days we have matches," stated Kimberly.

"I don't like Randall," announced Tommy.

"I know you don't," reminded Kimberly. "I don't like her either."

"There is something not right about her," declared Tommy. "She's always following us around for some reason. Sometimes she tries to flirt with me."

"She won't do it in front of me!" Kimberly said angrily. "You're officially married to me and you're mine."

Kimberly noticed that Tommy was snoring away and he was holding her in his arms. It didn't surprise her, since he had been through a lot in the past 24 four hours. Kimberly drifted off to sleep too, since she was really tired. She made peace with becoming a power ranger again. However, she had no idea that she'd be on Mesogog and Zeltrax's most wanted list. Zeltrax was looking for Tommy's greatest weakness and use to his advantage. Tommy was aware that Zeltrax was trying to find out his greatest weakness, which was Kimberly. He didn't have a clue that Zeltrax knew that Kimberly was his greatest weakness.


	8. Back in Black and Pink

The following morning, Kimberly promised Tommy that they'd go to the mall so he could buy some black clothes, since he was now the black ranger. She agreed to help him find some swimming trunks to wear during practice. And she said she'd find him a black tracksuit to wear on the days that the swim team had practice. Tommy offered to buy her some clothes to wear during swim team practice and on the days that they had matches. But, Kimberly reassured him that she already had her outfits purchased to wear.

"Beautiful, what are you going to wear on days we have matches?" asked Tommy.

"I'll be in a pink water proof and wind proof tracksuit and I'll either wear a pink sleeveless polo or pink tee shirt," answered Kimberly.

Both of them took a quick shower, brushed their teeth, and go dressed. Tommy got out a pair khakis, a black tee shirt, a tan shirt, and a red tie. Kimberly got out a rose pink sleeveless polo shirt and a pair of pink wind pants.

"We don't have practice after school today," informed Kimberly. "But, I going to put a pair red, green, and white swimming trunks in my gym locker incase Randall changes her mind. I've already got five pink suits in the locker. I have to change my clothes before my afternoon classes because I teach swimming all afternoon. On days we have practice I stay in my swimsuit, since practice starts after school lets out."

"Don't you have to tell Randall that I've agreed to be the assistant coach?" asked Tommy.

"I do and you have to go with me," said Kimberly. "Randall has been on me because I haven't been able to find an assistant coach."

"At least you've got that out of the way," smiled Tommy. "You won't have to worry about her being on your back for not having an assistant coach."

"You're only doing this because you're scared of Zeltrax, Mesogog, or Elsa kidnapping me," declared Kimberly.

"Beautiful, you never know with them," explained Tommy. "They are capable of doing anything. And just for the record another reason why I'm helping coach the team is because I get spend more time with you."

"For once, I believe your other reason," smiled Kimberly.

Both of them ate breakfast and Tommy drove them both to school. As soon as they got to school, they went to Principal Randall's office. Kimberly knocked on her door and she told them to come in. Tommy and Kimberly took a seat in front of her desk.

"I've found an assistant coach for the swim team," announced Kimberly.

"Who is it?" asked Randall. "You've been telling me everyday that you'd find someone to help coach the swim team. But, why did you bring them with you."

"I'm going to help her coach the team," announced Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver, you're going to be the assistant coach?" gasped Randall.

"Yes, I am going to do it," promised Tommy.

"I didn't know that you and Kimberly Oliver had any contentions," stated Randall.

"Principal Randall, Kimberly is my wife," announced Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver, you're actually married?" gasped Randall. "I thought you were single. I was getting ready to ask you to go on a date with me."

"Principal Randall I'm a married man," smiled Tommy. "Kimberly and I have known each other since high school."

"You dated and never broke up?" asked Randall.

"It's true," admitted Kimberly.

"How long have you been married?" questioned Randall.

"We've been married for seven years?" declared Tommy. "I dated her for three and a half years. Then I married her."

"Are you faithful to Doctor Oliver?" questioned Randall. "You are so beautiful. I'm sure several other boys wanted to date her while you were in high school. I bet you felt tempted to go out on a date with another boy, while you were still dating Doctor Oliver."

"Yes, I'm faithful to Tommy!" Kimberly said in a stunned voice. "We dated all four years of high school and we never broke up. And yes, other boys asked me to date them, but I said I was taken."

"What about you Doctor Oliver? Are you faithful to Mrs. Oliver? Did any of the girls ask you to go on dates with them, while you were dating Mrs. Oliver?" asked Randall.

"Yes, I've been faithful to Kim!" Tommy said angrily. "There were girls who made passes at me. And no I wouldn't date them, I was taken."

"I haven't gotten to know Mrs. Oliver," remarked Randall. "What is she like?"

"She's a wonderful person," bragged Tommy. "She's been my best friend ever since the day I met her. I can tell her anything. Kimberly has stood by me when no one else has."

"Sounds like she is a good person," smirked Randall. "I think you'll make a fine assistant coach."

"Thank you, Principal Randall," answered Tommy.

"Mrs. Oliver, you are so beautiful," smiled Randall. "I've seen that you wear a lot of pink. I like how you've come up with an outfit to wear everyday."

"Beautiful, looks the prettiest when she's in pink," explained Tommy. "She has a tracksuit in every shade of pink there is. Kim has pair of track pants in every shade of pink there is. And she has sleeveless polo and tee shirts in every shade of pink there is. It isn't hard for her to come up with an outfit every morning. And she already has an outfit to wear on days that we have swim matches."

"You seem like you know how to follow rules," stated Randall. "I've changed my mind about what the assistant coach has to wear. The assistant coach is allowed to wear what ever they want since they aren't the actually coach. Mrs. Oliver, you'll still be required to wear your tracksuit on the days we have matches. And you must wear your swimsuit underneath your tracksuit. Both of you may go now."

Tommy and Kimberly got up from their seats and left Prinicpal Randall's office. Tommy walked Kimberly back down to the gym.

"Wonder why you can dress how ever you want?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know," answered Tommy. "You'll still look beautiful in your outfit."

"I don't think Randall likes me too much," whispered Kimberly. "She asked if I was faithful, and made all type of remarks about me. You heard that she was getting ready to ask you to date her."

"Beautiful, you're the only girl that I want," promised Tommy. "I'm not interested in another woman. I love you and only you."

"Do you still want to go to the mall after school?" asked Kimberly.

"I need to buy some black clothes," replied Tommy. "I'll even take you out to dinner at your favorite Mexican restaurant."

He kissed her and hugged her good bye, before he went back upstairs. Meanwhile, Randall was watching Tommy and Kimberly. But, she was in Elsa's form. Zeltrax was with her.

"We're going to have fun with Doctor Oliver and his pink princess," smiled Elsa. "I have some plans for them. I will reveal to you what they are as time goes by. The first swim match is Friday at Stone Canyon."

"What do you have planned for them?" asked Zeltrax.

"We're suppose to have a heavy down pour and sever storms," explained Elsa. "Wouldn't it be awful is Doctor Oliver and his pink princess missed the bus and had to walk home in the dark and when it was storming?"

"I think it is prefect!" smirked Zeltrax. "How are you going to do that?"

"Mrs. Oliver has swimming classes every afternoon," explained Elsa. "And during the swim match she'll be in her swimsuit the whole time. We'll get a hold of her tracksuit with scissors and rip the seams out of her pants and jacket. I'll cut on the seams on both sides of pants. It will be below the elastic waist. And I'll cut on each leg to make her pants rip out faster. I'll do the same thing with her jacket. She'll have to walk home in wet swimsuit. Mrs. Oliver will be cold and miserable."

"What about Doctor Oliver?" asked Zeltrax.

"I've seen Mrs. Oliver complain to Doctor Oliver over fashion before," reassured Elsa. "I saw them shopping together when they went to buy school schools. She loves pink and she like fancy outfits, especially outfits that are shiny and have fancy things on them. He spent two hours helping her find fancy outfits to wear to school everyday. He will be having to listen to her complain all the way home."

"It's prefect!" grinned Zeltrax. "It will be one night they will never forget."

"I've got everything planned," promised Elsa.

Kimberly had no idea what Elsa and Zeltrax had in store for her. Nor did Kimberly or Tommy know that Randall was Elsa. Zeltrax and Elsa had talked more and everything planned out. Elsa wanted to make everything as hard as she could on Kimberly. Elsa even wanted to do that when she was in her human form. The Olivers had no clue that Elsa had more than one prank ready to pull on them.


	9. Let the Games Begin

By the end of the week, Tommy had a closet full of black clothes. He had black pants, black jeans, black dress shirts, black ties, black tee shirts, black sweaters, a black rain coat, black swimming trunks, black board shorts, black pajama pants, black track pants, black tracksuits, and black pajama sets. Tommy really enjoyed being the assistant coach for the swim team. It gave him more time to spend with Kimberly. He didn't sit around the house for two hours, before she came home from swimming practice. But, he had to grade papers every night. However, Kimberly sat down with him and helped him grade papers.

On the day of the swim match it was pouring down rain and it was suppose to pour down all day. Tommy and Kimberly got up and took a shower. Tommy opened the closet and got out a black tee shirt, jeans, and a tan shirt. Kimberly couldn't decide what she was going to wear, since she had so tracksuits and swimsuits in every shade of pink there was.

"I can't decide if I'm going to wear rose pink, petal pink, pink lily, wild berry pink, strawberry pink, pearl pink, or wood rose pink," complained Kimberly. "This our first match and I know Randall will expect me to look nice."

"Beautiful, you will look beautiful in what ever outfit you wear," reassured Tommy. "But, if I had to pick, I'd choose wood rose pink tracksuit. It isn't to light or too bright."

"Which swimsuit should I wear?" asked Kimberly. "Everyone is going to see me at the swim match. Randall said I could only wear a swimsuit during the match because I am the coach."

"I'd pick strawberry pink," suggested Tommy.

Kimberly opened the closet and got out her wood rose pink water proof/ windproof tracksuit and her strawberry pink one piece swimsuit. She also got out her strawberry pink sleeveless polo shirt. Kimberly put on her swimsuit and polo shirt. Then she put on her tracksuit.

"Tommy what do you think?" asked Kimberly.

"You look so beautiful," smiled Tommy. "Want me to get your rain coat?"

"I'll be fine," reassured Kimberly. "My tracksuit is wind proof and water proof."

"You have to sit with me on the bus," reminded Tommy. "Everyone else got to pick who they wanted to sit with. But the coach and the assistant coach have to sit together. Also Randall will be on the bus with us."

"Don't remind me," remarked Kimberly. "It's bad enough she's riding the bus. And it's even worse that she has to sit in front of us."

"I'll make her leave you alone," promised Tommy. "Randall is making me sit on the bench since its the first match. I've got a bag packed with papers to grade, while the match is going on. And I've packed hygiene items, a hair brush, two emergency blankets, bottled water, and crackers."

"Why do you pack all of those items for?" asked Kimberly.

"Sever storms tonight, remember?" reminded Tommy. "Do you have to wear the jacket all day in the hot gym?"

"No, I got to wear any type of shirt that I wanted to wear," reminded Kimberly. "It will be hanging on the back of my chair all day. I'll be in my sleeveless polo and track pants, until I teach swimming."

 **That Afternoon During Kimberly's Swimming Classes**

Principal Randall turned into Elsa and walked through a portal. She came out at Kimberly's private locker room. Zeltrax was waiting for her with a pair of scissors. They noticed that Kimberly's tracksuit and sleeveless polo was laying on the bench.

"This better than I thought!" gasped Elsa. "If we destroy her polo, she'll have to stay wear her jacket while we're on the hot bus."

Elsa took a pair of scissors and cut on seams of Kimberly's shirt. Her shirt was ripping out on each side and there were holes on the shoulders and on the sides of her shirt. Then Elsa cut on each pant leg on her pants. She also ripped out the seams on each side of the pants. As soon as they were done ripping the seams out of pants and top, Zeltrax and Elsa began to work on her jacket. Zeltrax cut on both sides of Kimberly's jacket. Elsa started to rip the seams out of both side sleeves. Then she ripped the seams out on each shoulder.

"How are we going to be able to fix her clothes to hold up until after the game ?" asked Zeltrax.

"I bought duct tape that is the exact same color of her track suit," smiled Elsa. "We stick duct tape on the places were holes are beginning to show. Then I've got safety pins, what we can use to hold the seams together. I won't safe anything to her until tonight."

Zeltrax heard somebody coming and they left through a portal. It was Tommy and Kimberly. He went with her to get her stuff. Elsa and Zeltrax left her clothes were they found them. Kimberly quickly dried off and put her track pants back, socks and shoes back on. She grabbed her polo shirt and quickly slipped it back on. Finally she put her jacket back on. The bus would be leaving shortly to go to stone canyon. Haley and Ethan were staying behind at Tommy's house to watch the scanners and monitors. Kira and Conner were coming to the match, but they had to drive to Stone Canyon. It was only two hours from Reefside and it was much closer than Angel Grove was.

As soon as school let out all of the students on the team had to get on the bus to go to Stone Canyon because they had to be there at 5:15 and the match started at 5:30 PM. Kira and Conner left to go to Stone Canyon as soon school was over. They both rode in Conner's car and they kept their sliver bracelets so they could contact Ethan. Kimberly and Tommy told all the rangers not to try to contact them during the game or while they were on the bus.

"I still think something is up," stated Kira.

"I'm beginning to wonder that too," confessed Conner. "Ethan thinks the same thing. That's why he decided to stay with Haley."

"Why did he stay with Haley, if he knew something was strange?" questioned Kira.

"Ethan really wanted to come," explained Conner. "However, Haley was going to be in Mrs. O and Doctor O's basement. You know that Ethan is really good with computers and electronics. He wanted to be able to assist Haley is they ran into any problems."

"I can understand that," smiled Kira. "He has been big help to the team when it comes to electronics. And we can't forget to include Haley. She's good with electronics too. Both of them make a great team."

"Kira, the other night I spent the night at Ethan's house because my parents were out of town," informed Conner. "Ethan and I think Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog are after Doctor O and Mrs. Oliver. We think that because everything has been so quiet since Kimberly became the pink ranger."

"Oh, my goodness! You are right!" gasped Kira. "She's never fought in one battle. If they are after Doctor O and Mrs. Oliver, who do you think they would go for first?"

"The other day, when we were talking to Doctor O in Haley's Cyber Space, he told us that they were looking for his greatest weakness," explained Conner. "It was right before Kimberly came in."

"Did he say what his greatest weakness was?" questioned Kira.

"No," admitted Conner. "He won't tell anyone. I've asked him several times what it was. He won't tell me what it is."

"Conner, I think I know what his greatest weakness was," informed Kira. "But don't quote me on this. You can tell Ethan. But, please ask him not to repeat this to anyone. This is only guess work."

"Okay, what is?" asked Conner.

"Do you remember when Tommy became the black ranger?" replied Kira.

"Yeah, it was nearly a week ago," stated Conner. "What about it?"

"Do you remember how he didn't want Kimberly to know about us being power rangers and him finding the black Dino gem?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I do," declared Conner. "What about it?"

"He said that he was worried because there was a pink dino gem. Doctor O said he was afraid that the gem was hers. He told Ethan that he sent his two nieces away to protect them," explained Kira. "Then he said that he would send Kimberly away too. But, he could do it because she was married to him."

"That's when I saw her sitting down behind him!" gasped Conner. "We asked Doctor O who he was married to, what she did for a living and what she looked like."

"He said she petite, had shoulder length brown hair and she was very beautiful," added Kira. "He told us he was married to Kimberly and she was his whole life."

"Ethan asked her how he was able to hide all of this. Doctor O said she was coaching the swim team and was the assistant cheerleading coach," said Conner. "That was when he said that she didn't know about the dino gems being found, because she to stay after school."

"When Tommy got kidnapped he didn't come hear me sing or go to his meeting out of town," gasped Kira. "He didn't call Kimberly that night and he missed a day of school without calling in. She came to Haley's after we found Tommy. When he realized she was there, she told us that she already knew about the gems. She helped him build the lab; and she knew that Tommy created a red, blue, yellow, pink, black, and white gem."

"I remember that," reminded Conner. "She wanted to know how many of them gems had been found, and who had them. When Doctor O, showed her that he had the black gem she fainted."

"When we met him down at his basement, Haley said Kimberly knew that the gems had been found," informed Kira. "She knew because she saw something pink glowing at the of their pool. That was when Haley said that she came to the café. I bet Kim already knew that there was a chance they'd be rangers again. That's probably why she want him with her, when she went to go get the dino gem."

"Why did we change topics?" asked Conner. "We were discussing about Doctor O's greatest weakness was."

"Sorry," apologized Kira. "Last night I was remembering what happened at the café and why Tommy didn't want Kim to know about the gems being found and why he feared the pink gem was hers."

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Conner.

"I don't know what that would be," answered Kira.

"I think Kimberly is Doctor O's greatest weakness!" cried Conner.

"Conner, you were right," Kira said in disbelief. "I was also thinking the same thing. I too, believe she is his greatest weakness. Did Ethan and Haley suspect this?"

"Ethan did," answered Conner. "He was able to put two and two together after Tommy didn't want Kim to know about the gems, he feared the pink gem was for her, he said Kimberly was his whole life, and he wanted to send her away. I've know this for a few days."

"I have to," admitted Kira. "I knew from how Tommy was reacting and everything that he said about her."

"Do we have time to contact Ethan and Haley?" asked Conner. "We need to let Haley know about this."

"You keep focusing on driving," ordered Kira. "I'll call Ethan on my cell phone."

Kira got her cell phone out of her pocket and began to call Ethan. Meanwhile, Haley and Ethan were playing chess in Tommy's basement.

"Checkmate," smiled Ethan.

"Ethan this the third time we've played," reminded Haley. "You've beat me all three time."

Ethan heard his cell phone go off and he answered it.

"Hello," answered Ethan.

"Ethan, this is Kira," stated Kira. "Conner and I are almost to Stone Canyon. We were talking about Doctor O's greatest weakness. He said that you knew what it is. Conner said you two talked about it, when he spent the night at your house."

"It's true, we did talk about it," replied Ethan.

"Conner and I were talking about it and I explained to him how I figured out what Doctor O's greatest weakness is," explained Kira.

"So, you know what it is too?" asked Ethan.

"Yes," informed Kira. "The reason why I called was to tell you that I knew what it was. And the biggest reason why I called was because I wanted to know if Haley knew what it was."

"Ethan, hand me your cell phone," requested Haley.

Ethan handed Haley his cell phone.

"Kira, this is Haley," announced Haley. "When Ethan came here from school, he said he wanted to talk to me. He told me that he knew what Tommy's greatest weakness was. At first I didn't believe it, because I knew Tommy would never tell anyone what it was. However, Ethan explained to me what took place at the café the other day. I was told what Tommy had said to all three of you."

"Haley, his greatest weakness is Kimberly, isn't it?" asked Kira. "We were able to pick up on it because he didn't want her to know about the gems, he feared the pink gem was hers, how Kim was his whole life, how he wanted to send her away, how Kim reacted after she heard him talk to us in the café, how she wanted to know what gems were found, what color the gems were, who had the gems, and how she saw the pink gem at the bottom of their private pool."

"All three of you were able to pick up on it really quick!" gasped Haley. "Yes, I know what Tommy's greatest weakness is. All of you are correct, his greatest weakness is Kimberly."

 **A Few Hours Later Swim Match At Stone Canyon**

The swim match had just ended and Reefside High School were declared the winners. Kimberly and all of the team members went to locker rooms to get a shower and change out of their wet suits. Just like at Reefside, all coaches and assistant coaches had private locker room. Kimberly slipped off her swimsuit and took a quick shower. As soon as she took her shower, Kimberly dried off and put her swim suit on. Then she put on her tracksuit. During the match, she had to get in the water a lot to talk with the team about the match. She didn't want to put on her sleeveless polo and it get all wet. Nor did she want to be uncomfortable on the way home. Her tracksuit had lining in it and she'd be warm enough. She folded her polo up and she quickly noticed her shirt had a lot of seams ripping out. Kimberly went outside the locker room and Tommy was waiting for her.

"Tommy, look at my shirt," requested Kimberly. "It has seems ripping out."

"I guess we bought a shirt with poor manufacturing," replied Tommy. "We'll buy you a replacement, when we got to the mall. Do you have anything to wear home?"

"I'm wearing my tracksuit underneath my tracksuit," answered Kimberly. "My suit has lining in it. I'll be warm enough."

Tommy followed Kimberly and the other team members on to the bus. They sat up front in the second seat. Randall was in front of them.

"CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" requested Randall. "IT IS 6:15 P.M.! I KNOW NONE OF YOU HAVE HAD ANY DINNER AND WE'RE GOING TO STOP SOME WHERE TO EAT. I WAS THINKING WE COULD STOP TO EAT THE STONE CANYON MALL. WE'LL GIVE EVERYONE A CHANCE TO SHOP. WE DON'T HAVE TO BE BACK AT SCHOOL UNTIL 9:00."

Randall took a seat back down in front of Tommy and Kimberly. She turned around to face them.

"You did pretty well for a first timer," smirked Randall. "You followed all the directions and did everything that was required of you. I noticed that you didn't change your clothes."

"The seams in my shirt was ripping out," answered Kimberly. "I didn't bring another shirt with me. So, I just decided that I'd wear my swimsuit underneath my tracksuit. It's suppose to rain any way. "

"The Coach is allowed to change after every swim match," informed Randall. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know that I was allowed to do that," gasped Kimberly. "What do I need to bring next time to change into."

"What every you want to wear," stated Randall. " Doctor Oliver has to be at every game too. But, he's free to wear what ever he wants. There will be a time when you both will get in the water. But, that will be when the team is doing more advanced swimming techniques. But, when he is required to get in the water, he'll just need to bring a pair of swimming trunks to wear during the game."

Kimberly was really tired from teaching PE, Swimming, and coaching the Swim team all day. She laid her head on Tommy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He noticed that both of the sleeves on her jacket had several safety pins in it. Tommy didn't remember her out fit looking like that when they left for school. Then he noticed there were a lot of safety pins on each side of her pants. Finally Tommy noticed that there were pieces of pink duct tape on her jacket and pants. It dawned on him that someone damaged her clothes during the swim match or while she was teaching swimming. Even though they were stopping to eat, Tommy couldn't let her walk around like that. As soon as they stopped at the mall, he was going to buy her a new outfit to wear.

Just then Randall turned around again.

"Doctor Oliver, what happened to her outfit?" asked Randall. "I just noticed her outfit has a lot safety pins in it. Why did she go to the game like that?"

Kimberly looked like she was getting ready to freak.

"Did you know she about her clothes, Doctor Oliver?" questioned Randall. "Were her clothes like this when she came to school or when we left for the game? You better tell me the truth. Just because you are married to her, doesn't give you the right to lie to for her."

"Her clothes were fine, when we left this morning," promised Tommy.

"How were they when you left for the game?" asked Randall.

"They were fine," answered Tommy.

"When did you notice her clothes were in horrible shape?!" demanded Randall.

"After I took my shower," lied Kimberly. "It was when I took my shower. We bought this outfit a few weeks ago. I noticed there was tear in it, so I got a needle and thread and fixed it. I didn't know that the whole suit was like this. If I did, I promise you that I wouldn't have worn it."

"I can understand that," answered Randall. "Before you get back on this bus, you better have on better clothes. I won't accept I didn't have time because I was eating dinner."

"Principal Randall, I promise you that she will have a better outfit on, when we get back on the bus," promised Tommy. "I'll help her go pick out an outfit."

The bus stopped about at the Stone Canyon Mall at 6:45 PM. Everyone got off the bus, Tommy grabbed his bag and they went inside the mall. Tommy took Kimberly to JC Penny to buy an outfit.

"Beautiful, we need to hurry since, have a limited amount of time," warned Tommy. "Do have any idea what you want to buy."

"Something pink," replied Kimberly. "Remember I have to buy pants, a shirt, and undergarments, since I wore a swimsuit underneath my tracksuit."

"You pick out your shirt and undergarments," stated Tommy. "I'll get you a pair of pants and a rain coat."

Both of them split up in the store so they could get done faster. Kimberly picked out a pair pink socks, some undergarments and a pale pink top. Tommy knew she liked fancy pants and designer jeans. Since they had a limited amount of time, he just looked in the athletic department because he knew she had all types of pink tracksuits and track pants. Tommy saw a bubblegum pink windbreaker set that he thought would make Kimberly look very pretty. The pants had two pale pink horizontal stripes on each legs and the jacket had two pale pink horizontal stripes on each leg. Since the tracksuits were on sale he got the other four suits that they had in her size. It was the same outfit. Kimberly said she'd be wearing a tracksuit to school every day, when it got colder and all through the winter months. After he got her outfit and raincoat he meet her at the front of the store.

"What do you think, Beautiful?" asked Tommy.

He held up one of the suits to let her look at it. She really liked the outfit a lot and she couldn't wait to change her clothes. After they checked out they went to a family bathroom, so she could change. Before she removed her pants and jacket, Tommy took out all of the safety pins so she couldn't get stuck, when she took them off. He also removed the pink tape of her jackets and pants. As soon as the pins and tape were off her jacket and pants, the tracksuit fell off her body since all of the seams were ripped out.

"I bet Randall is responsible for this," whispered Kimberly.

"It wouldn't surprise me," answered Tommy.

When Kimberly took off her swim suit, she noticed all the seams were ripping out in it. Both of them knew someone had tore up her swimsuit, while she was in the shower. Tommy threw all of her torn clothes away. He cut of the sales tags on the clothes she was going to put on. He handed her one of the pink outfits and she started to get dressed. While she was getting dressed, Tommy opened the front panel of his back pack and neatly folded up the up four pairs of pants and the other four jackets. He put the shopping bag and the receipt in the front panel two, so he'd have proof that he bought them. Tommy cut off the tag on Kimberly's pink rain coat.

"Tommy what do you think?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy looked up and saw her wearing her new outfit. He liked how her socks were the same color of shirt, and the stripes on her tracksuit. And he thought she looked very beautiful in bubblegum pink.

"Kimberly, you look very beautiful," complement Tommy.

She hugged him and then she kissed him Twice. One because he helped her pick out an outfit. And two, because he bought the same tracksuit four times. Both of them left the bathroom and went to the food court to get some dinner. They ran into Randall in the food court and she walked over to them, when she saw Kimberly in her new tracksuit and rain coat.

"Mrs. Oliver, you look so pretty," stated Randall. "Did you pick that out yourself?"

"Actually, Tommy picked out my outfit," smiled Kimberly.

"Doctor Oliver, you did a good job picking out her outfit," remarked Randall. "You must have went to a lot of trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble," smiled Tommy. "Beautiful, wears a lot of pink."

"Every time you talk to Mrs. Oliver, you address her as "Beautiful," instead of her actual name," remarked Randall. "And she didn't have to buy another athletic suit, I said you needed to make sure she was wearing better clothes, before she got back on the bus."

"Beautiful was a nickname that I gave her in high school. She was really beautiful back in those days, and she still is," explained Tommy. "She likes to look nice. She wears a lot of designer clothes, fancy clothes, a tracksuit, or a pair of track pants all the time. I help her pick out fancy and nice outfits to wear. I saw this outfit and thought she'd look pretty in it. Kimberly looks very beautiful in pink outfits."

"Doctor Oliver, you've done enough bragging on this girl," Randall said hatefully. "There girls who look prettier than her. And you still chose her. I am one of nicer looking girls in the world. If you ever chose to divorce that girl, feel free to ask me on date. I'd say yes and be glad to date you."

"Thanks for the offer," responded Tommy. "But, I have the girl that I want. She's pretty, kind, generous, thoughtful, and sweet. And I love her so much. There are other wonder people like Kimberly in the world, and I hope you find someone as wonderful as Kimberly."

"I don't need to hear you defend the girl anymore. I get the point," declared Randall. "It's 7:30 and we have 15 minutes before we get back on the bus. You need to be getting some dinner before we leave."

Randall walked off very angry. Kimberly looked offended and really hurt over what Randall said. Tommy gave her a hug and kissed her. He noticed there was a Mexican restaurant in the food court. Tommy decided to take Kimberly to the Mexican restaurant for dinner. Meanwhile, a lot of strangers asked Randall why she was hitting on Tommy, when she knew he was already married. It really embarrassed Randall and she wanted to get even with Tommy. She looked at her watch and saw it 7:35 PM. When Tommy and Kimberly got of the bus first, she told all of the other students to check in with her after they finished eating. She pulled out the list of kids on the team. Every person had a check by their name. It began to storm and it would give a perfect excuse to get the bus driver to leave the mall. It was the perfect trick to pull on Kimberly and Tommy, they'd have to walk home in the down pour and in the sever storm.


	10. The Hollow Tree

Kimberly and Tommy finished eating at 7:40 PM. Tommy looked down at his watch and noticed they had five minutes to get to the bus. He quickly put his rain coat and back pack on, got out his wallet and paid for their dinner. Tommy heard thunder and he knew it was going to start raining at anytime. Plus, he knew storms were on the wall.

"Beautiful, slip your raincoat on," ordered Tommy. "It could rain at anytime."

"Do you still have my purse in your book bag?" asked Kimberly.

"Of course, I do," promised Tommy. "Come on, we need to get to the bus."

Kimberly slipped on her raincoat and Tommy grabbed her hand. Both of them started to make their way to the bus. Meanwhile, Randall was taking attendance to make sure they had everybody. She was watching to see if Kimberly and Tommy were coming to the bus. Randall saw that they were coming out the door and heading towards the bus. She told the bus driver to leave because they had everyone. And the bus driver left without them. Tommy and Kimberly saw the bus pull off the parking lot with out them.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I'll call Randall and tell her that they left us," explained Tommy. "It's only 7:42 PM, we don't leave until 7:45 PM, which is three minutes from now."

Tommy pulled his cell phone out and called Principal Randall.

"Hello," answered Principal Randall in a sweet voice.

"Principal Randall, this is Doctor Oliver. The bus left without us. It's 7:42 and the bus wasn't suppose to leave until 7:45," stated Tommy. "You accidently left me and Kim at the mall. I see you aren't that far, could you have the bus stop so we can get on."

"Doctor Oliver, I'm so sorry about this. I thought you were both on the bus," lied Randall. "The bus driver won't stop, I'm afraid. They are calling for a heavy down pour. It will probably slow us down and we will barely make it home by 9:00. If we stop, we'll be late getting home. I can't afford to deal with angry parents because they were about their kid not getting back, when we said they would."

"What do you expect me and Kimberly to do?" asked Tommy. "Reefside is an hour away from here. It is beginning to rain and it is suppose to storm tonight. There aren't any hotels near by the mall and there aren't any hotels on the rest of the way back."

"Doctor Oliver, I'm aware of that," informed Randall.

"Can you advise what do?" asked Tommy.

"I would say to call someone from school," suggested Randall.

"Who do I call?" questioned Tommy.

"I just go a text from the assistant principal saying that the electricity and the phone lines have been knocked off all over Reefside," lied Randall. "He texted me before you called. I tried to call him and I can't get through. I assume there isn't any cell phone services working either."

"What do you advise me to do?" asked Tommy in a worried voice.

"Since you won't be able to call anyone on their land phone or on their cell phone, I'm afraid there is only one thing you can do," lied Randall. "I'm afraid that you're just going to walk home."

"Are you saying that you expect me to walk through heavy down pour and while it is raining?!" gasped Tommy.

"That's what I was saying," stated Randall. "The mall closes at 8:00 PM, you can't go back there."

Tommy saw all the mall employees walking out of the mall and someone locked up. He knew they couldn't go wait in the mall.

"The mall just closed now," explained Tommy. "Is there anything else I do."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to walk home," lied Randall. "Everything will closed down because of the sever storms. The only thing I can tell you is to look for a ditch or somewhere out in the open to spend the night."

"Principal Randall, I'm begging you, is there anything else I can do," begged Tommy. "I don't won't to be out in this type of weather."

"Stop thinking of yourself!" shouted Randall. "You're only thinking of you and only you."

"I'm thinking of Kimberly," corrected Tommy. "I don't want her out in this type of weather. And I don't want her getting soaked because she could get sick."

"Kimberly Oliver isn't any concern to me," remarked Randall. "I'm stupid and married her like you did. Kimberly is your responsibility, not mine. You're resourceful, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself and her. She's weak and isn't no near as smart as you are. I would have loved to see how she would have made it home alone. My battery is getting low, I need to get off and save my cell phone for more important calls."

Principal Randall hung on up on Tommy. Tommy had no idea what he could do. Kimberly was scared of storms, he knew if their was no power, he couldn't contact the rangers with his communicator, he had no idea how they were going to get through the night, and he knew their lives were at risk. Tommy Oliver was a really strong person, especially when it came to Kimberly's well being. This time, he wasn't just barely able to hold together. Kimberly was on her knees sobbing. Tommy kneeled down to comfort her.

"Tommy, I am sorry," sobbed Kimberly. "I was stupid and didn't realize I was walking around with the seams ripping out of my clothes. If I was smarter and was dumb like Randall says I am, we wouldn't be in the position.

The only time Tommy ever lost his temper with Kimberly was when it came to her safety and well being or if down graded herself in front of him. His face turned red with anger. He couldn't stand to hear her call her self stupid, dumb, or saying she didn't have any self worth. Since he heard all three come out of her mouth he lost his temper and smacked her as hard as he could across the face.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN!" yelled Tommy. "YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I KNOW! YOU ARE VERY INTELLGENT!"

Kimberly started sobbing more and she flung her arms around Tommy's neck. He could be believe that he smacked her across the face. Tears started running down Tommy's face because he felt horrible for yelling at her and smacking her.

"Beautiful, I'm sorry for slapping you in the face and for yelling at you," apologized Tommy. "I can't stand to hear you put yourself down."

"Tommy, I'm really scared," Kimberly said tearfully.

"Beautiful, I know. I am scared too," confessed Tommy. "We have to keep going."

"Where?" questioned Kimberly.

"We're just going to have to walk until we find a place to crash for the night," explained Tommy.

He stood up and helped Kimberly up. Tommy held out his hand and she took hold of it. They started walking and Tommy noticed that the street signs were lit up and they had a little light to help them see.

"Are we going to be walking all night?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I honestly don't know," confessed Tommy. "We'll have to keep going until we find a place to stay during the night."

"Will we be out in the open?" asked Kimberly.

"I hope not," explained Tommy. "I'm hoping to find an empty barn or an abandoned house."

They walked off the mall parking lot and started walking on the side of the road. It was rush hour, so Tommy got them off the main highways as quickly as he could. And that took them about 30 minutes. It began to rain harder, when they got off the main highways. However, the street lights were still lit up.

"How much longer until we're back in Reefside?" asked Kimberly.

"I honestly don't know," replied Tommy. "I've never walked along distance like this before. It's a two hour drive to Stone Canyon."

"Do you see anything familiar?" questioned Kimberly.

Tommy looked up and saw a gas station. He realized that the gas station if it they were on the bus, they would have passed the gas station within twenty minutes. He looked at his watch and saw it was 9:45 PM.

"If we were driving we'd be 40 minutes away from Reefside," said Tommy. "It's taken us two hours to get here. It will probably take another four to six hours to get home."

They stopped at the gas station to go to the bathroom and to get a map. Tommy looked at the map to see what would be fast route home. It turns out that they were on quickest route there was.

"Beautiful, we're on the quickest route," stated Tommy. "We need to keep going."

They left the gas station and continued walked towards Reefside. The rain began to pick up about an hour later and the wind began to blow. And they heard a lot of thunder.

"Can we find a place to rest," asked Kimberly.

"Kim, we will as soon as I find a place," promised Tommy.

About ten minutes, the wind began to blow really hard, there was a lot of thunder and lighting, and the down pour began to start. Kimberly began to freak because they were out in the open. Tommy began to look for a place for them to rest for the night. He noticed their was a big hollow tree next to the grave yard that they were walking by. The tree looked dead and it had a huge opening in it.

"There's a huge opening in that hollow tree," pointed out Tommy.

They quickly walked to the hollow tree and both of them noticed that there would was enough room inside to hold two people. He quickly grabbed Kimberly and they went inside the opening. Tommy opened his back pack and got out the emergency blankets. He laid one of them on the ground for them to sit on. Then he sat against the inside of the tree and Kimberly sat down in his lap. Tommy wrapped the other blanket around him and Kimberly. She was resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. A few minutes after they sat down inside the tree, the heavy down pour began to take place, the wind was about 20 to 30 miles an hour, and it was thundering.

"Are we going to be here all night?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, we are," answered Tommy. "I'm not taking you out in this type of weather. At least were warm and dry in here."

"What about tomorrow?" questioned Kimberly.

"We'll finish walking home," said Tommy. "I'm hoping that I'll be able to call some Haley or one of the rangers to come get us. They can take us to school, so I can drive us home. The storm is suppose to be over sometime tonight."

"So I assume we're going to sleep here tonight?" remarked Kimberly.

"Yes, we are," informed Tommy. "Neither one of us is going out in this weather. It's too dangerous."

They could here a lot of thunder, the could see blue lightening, and hear the rain pouring down. Kimberly screamed when blue lightening struck close to the tree. Tommy held her closer to calm her and he kissed her.

"Beautiful, I love you so much," smiled Tommy.

"I love you more," grinned Kimberly. "Sorry about the comment I made. Randall made me feel horrible."

"I know, Randall is just like that. She hates me too," replied Tommy.

"Do you like her?" asked Kimberly.

"I dislike her even more because of what she said to you and did to you," stated Tommy.

"Randall makes passes at you," pointed out Kimberly. "Is that why she doesn't like you?"

"More than likely," answered Tommy. "On the first day of school, she asked me out. I told her I didn't want to date her. And I told her I was married."

"Did she ask anymore?" questioned Kimberly.

"She wanted to know if I married a girl I knew from high school or a girl I met in college," confessed Tommy. "I told her it was girl from high school."

"She said she didn't know we had any connections," reminded Kimberly. "I think Randall is watching us for some reason."

"Randall stocks me all the time," admitted Tommy.

"She does me too," replied Kimberly.

"Hey, Beautiful, why don't we try to get some sleep," suggested Tommy. "We've got a long walk home tomorrow."

She was already beginning to fall asleep. Tommy kiss her good night and he rested his head on top of hers and he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Zeltrax and Elsa were standing outside the tree.

"I told you they'd have to stop some where for the night," remarked Zeltrax.

"I didn't need you to remind me," Elsa said hatefully. "The first prank on Doctor Oliver and his pink princess worked perfectly. Now here is the second prank."

"What are you going to do?" asked Zeltrax.

"We just had the evil white ranger attack Reefside, a few hours ago! What if we could use him to bring us the pink princess?" suggested Elsa.

"I want to have some fun with that," requested Zeltrax. "We could call Doctor Oliver and his pink princess to the warehouse. We can freeze Doctor Oliver. Once he's froze, we'll take his pink princess. When he gets out free, we'll show him that we have the pink ranger. He'll have some fun and make him surrender to get his pink princess back."

"I love the idea," smiled Elsa.

Both of them disappeared through a portal. Kimberly and Tommy were able to sleep during the night. The following morning Tommy pulled out his cellphone and called Haley to come get them. Haley was there quickly and drove them to Reefside High School. Tommy drove home and they met the other rangers. He learned while they were away, an evil white ranger had been attacking the city. Kira secretly knew that it was Trent. She had a close relationship with Trent for the past few years. She knew he was Anton Mercer's son. Kira knew that Trent couldn't help morphing into the evil white ranger and she was trying to help him find a way to get his powers under control.


	11. Evil White Ranger

All of the rangers tried to fight the evil white ranger. The only ranger that he didn't fight was Kira. None of them could understand why he wasn't attacking Kira. After a few weeks of fighting the white ranger all of them met at Tommy's house.

"All of you need free time," suggested Tommy.

"I haven't picked up my guitar in days," said Kira.

"I haven't been on the computer much," added Ethan.

"I haven't played soccer,"included Conner. "We're scared of this white ranger. He wants us to meet him at the ware house."

"Kimberly and I will go," said Tommy. "Teachers' orders, go have some fun."

The other three rangers left the lab and headed home. Tommy and Kimberly headed to the warehouse. They met Trent at the warehouse and he looked weak. Before Trent could do anything, he started to morphed. Tommy quickly morphed in the black ranger. Both Tommy and Kimberly were stunned to see Trent was the white ranger. He tried to contact Haley by his communicator.

"Haley, you'll never believe who the white ranger is!" cried Tommy. "It's..."

Before Tommy could finish Trent froze him in amber.

"Tommy, who is it?" asked Haley. "Tommy!"

Kimberly tried to contact Haley, but before she could, Zeltrax grabbed her.

"Hello, pink princess," greeted Elsa. "Zeltrax hold her still."

"Don't worry, I will," promised Zeltrax.

"What did you do to Tommy!" demanded Kimberly.

"Doctor Oliver is just fine," remarked Zeltrax. "He's just frozen in amber."

Elsa pulled out a roll of sliver duct tape and tore off a piece. Before Kimberly could say anything else, Elsa put the sliver strip over Kimberly's lips. Zeltrax held Kimberly still and pinned her arms behind her back. Elsa grabbed Kimberly's wrists and wrapped yellow cord around her wrists. Then Elsa picked up another piece of yellow cord and wrapped it around Kimberly's arms. Elsa then got out another piece of yellow cord and wrapped it Kimberly's elbows several times, so her elbows would be behind her back too.

"Are we finished yet?" asked Zeltrax.

"Not quiet," replied Elsa.

She pulled out several more pieces of pink cord. Elsa wrapped a yellow cords around Kimberly's waist, thighs, and knees. Finally she wrapped the last piece of yellow cord around Kimberly's ankles.

"We're finished now," smiled Elsa. "I'll open a portal so we can leave."

"Doctor Oliver can stay here?" added Zeltrax.

"He has nothing to worry about," reassured Elsa. "We'll take care of Doctor Oliver's pink princess."

Elsa opened a portal and went through it. Zeltrax carried Kimberly through the portal and it closed behind them. Shortly after Elsa and Zeltrax left with Kimberly, Hayley and the rangers went to the warehouse to get Tommy to the lab. Kira found Kimberly's sliver bracelet laying on the floor. She picked it up, before they went back to the lab. When they got back to the lab, they were trying to locate Kimberly and free Tommy.

"I don't like this white ranger!" declared Ethan. "First Doctor O is frozen. And now Kimberly is kidnapped!"

"She tried to contact me," explained Haley. "But, someone took her."

"I bet it was Zeltrax and Elsa," stated Conner.

"We'll find her," promised Ethan. "I just hope we can free Doctor O."

"I heard there was a meteorite near by," explained Kira. "We could use it to free him."

"Okay, Conner and Ethan will go get the meteorite," ordered Haley.

"What about me?" asked Kira.

"Wait here with me," stated Haley. "We'll try to find Kimberly."

"I know she's on Mesogog's Island," informed Kira.

"It is very likely," answered Haley.

"I know for a fact that is where she is!" declared Kira. "We need to go there."

"It could be a trap," warned Haley. "When Tommy gets free, we'll send him. But, we don't know how to get there. We'd have to go through an invisible portal."

Kira knew that was where Kimberly was because Trent told her. He told Kira that he could open a portal and he revealed that Elsa was Randall and Anton Mercer was Mesogog. Meanwhile, Kimberly was in Mesogog's was sitting on the floor and wasn't able move or speak. As soon as Elsa and Zeltrax took her, they made sure she wouldn't be able scream or run.

"The pink princess has been cooperating with us," smiled Mesogog.

"My lord, I promised you that we'd find out what Doctor Oliver's greatest weakness was," reminded Zeltrax. "It is the pink ranger."

"She looks so beautiful that shiny hot pink tracksuit that she's wearing," smiled Elsa. "She's be prefect bait for Doctor Oliver."

"MMMMPH!" interrupted Kimberly. "MMMMPH!"

Elsa walked over to Kimberly.

"No body asked you your opinion!" yelled Elsa. "By the way you are wearing too much pink. You look so much better in yellow and sliver."

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"Yellow and sliver make your look pretty," smiled Elsa. "You have nice sliver lip stick."

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"You don't think it's lip stick?" asked Elsa.

Kimberly shook her head no.

"It's a form a lip stick, but it is a special kind," explained Elsa. "There is the lip stick that you wear to make you look nice. But, the lip stick you're wearing to keep you quite. It covers your whole entire mouth and you can't open it to speak."

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"I think it makes her look nice," stated Zeltrax.

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"It's nicer than make up," added Mesogog.

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"She doesn't need to wear make up here," grinned Elsa. "She just needs to wear her special sliver lip stick all the time."

"MMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"We're going to present her to Doctor Oliver like this," remarked Mesogog.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" interrupted Kimberly. "MMMPH! MMMPH!"

"NO BODY ASKED YOU!" yelled Mesogog. "Zeltrax, please go take care of our guest."

Meanwhile, Conner and Ethan had just gotten back with the meteorite. Haley put it in the laser and used it to get Tommy out of the amber. As soon as Tommy got out of the amber, he demorphed.

"Doctor O, who is the evil white ranger?" asked Haley.

"It's Trent," answered Tommy. "Didn't Kim tell you."

"No, she didn't tell us anything," stated Ethan.

Haley, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy were stunned when Kira came down to the lab with Trent.

"Kira, what are you doing?" gasped Conner. "He's the enemy."

"He can't control the powers," explained Kira. "He doesn't want to be the evil white ranger. I've known Trent for years, he isn't evil."

"How do you know, he isn't evil?" asked Ethan.

"He told me where Kimberly is?" announced Kira.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"Elsa and Zeltrax took her Mesogog's island," explained Trent. "I know how you can get to her. The only way you can get to Mesogog's island is through a portal. I can open it for you."

"Doctor O, don't!" cried Conner.

"I don't want to be evil," informed Trent. "I want to use my powers for good."

"He's telling the truth!" shouted Kira.

"I was in Trent's place once," explained Tommy.

"I can get Elsa and Zeltrax to bring Kimberly to you," stated Trent. "They won't just give her to you."

"I'm smart enough to figure that out!" remarked Tommy.

"Trent has a plan," explained Kira. "He's going to pretend that he's evil and wants to take you to Mesogog. He'll open up a portal and take you to Kimberly. But, he's going to have to make look like he's caught you."

"I'll do it," announced Tommy. "Take me to the warehouse."

Tommy followed Trent and Kira out of the lab and they went upstairs. Kira handed Tommy Kimberly's sliver bracelet and he put it in his pocket. Kira got some fake blood at Halloween stand.

"Doctor O, this won't come out of your clothes," warned Kira. "You need to get some old clothes that you don't care to throw away."

"Will it wash off my skin?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I used some of it on my self and it washes off," reassured Kira. "I had to take a shower before I got here."

Tommy went up stairs and got an old black tee shirt,an old pair of khakis, and an old tan shirt. The clothes already were already old looking because they had been washed so changed out of his khakis, black tee, and tan shirt. He then slipped on a pair green swimming trunks. Tommy grabbed the clothes and went down stairs. Kira was waiting for him with the fake blood and scissors. Tommy handed Kira the clothes and she cut holes in his khakis, tan shirt, and black tee shirt to make them look like they were ragged looking. When he came out, Kira and Trent had on a rain poncho over their clothes and they had put rubber gloves on.

"Doctor Oliver, you're going to have a lot of fake blood on your clothes," warned Trent.

"And you're going to have some on your face," added Kira. "We have to make it look like the evil white ranger beat you and you have to look like you're hurt."

"Can I request that you we go outside?" asked Tommy. "Kimberly will have fit if it gets on the furniture or on the carpet."

All of them walked out the kitchen door and stood on the back porch. Tommy requested that they stood in the grass because Kimberly would have a fit if she saw it on their porch. All of them went to the grassy area.

"Doctor O, for the most part all you have to do stand still and we're going to spray it on you," explained Kira. "We're going to spray your clothes first."

Tommy laid his jacket, pants, and shirt on the ground. Kira and Trent used a whole bottle of fake blood to spray his clothes down. However they made sure his clothes weren't completely soaked in the fake blood, because they knew the villains' would know they were playing a trick on them. Once they got done spraying his clothes, they laid them down on news paper and they began to spray Tommy. Kira suggested that they used the thicker fake blood on Tommy's face, his back, chest, shoulders, arms and hands, and legs. They used small paint brushes to put the fake blood on Tommy face; they spent a lot of time smearing it all over Tommy's chest, back, and shoulders. About two hours later, they were finished getting Tommy ready.

"Doctor O, they'll buy this," grinned Kira. "If I didn't help Trent get you ready, I'd believe someone beat you up."

"Want to get Haley, Conner, and Ethan's approval?" asked Trent.

"Good idea, I'll go get them," smiled Kira.

"Kira, while you are down in the lab please have Haley help you bring up Kim's big mirror," requested Tommy. "I want to see exactly what you all did. I feel all this fake blood is all over me."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," warned Trent.

Kira went down to the lab and got Haley, Conner, and Ethan. Haley helped her care up Kimberly's big mirror. All of them walked out side and walked over to where Tommy was.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Trent really better him up," stated Haley. "I'll stay here with the mirror. I don't want to faint."

Conner and Ethan walked over with Kira to get a better look at Tommy.

"What do you think?" asked Kira.

"I'd say Trent did a good job beating up a teacher," laughed Ethan. "You did really well."

"Doctor O, looks like he has a bloody nose," gasped Conner.

"How do I look?" asked Tommy.

She handed Tommy his bloody and ragged looking clothes. Tommy put his khakis, black tee shirt, and tan shirt. Then he slipped on his shoes.

"Can I take a look in the mirror know?" begged Tommy.

Kira and Haley carried the mirror to where Tommy was. Tommy got a good look at himself. He noticed that the fake blood faded through on his clothes. He looked like he had bloody nose, his fore head, chin, and both of his cheeks looked like they had been cut.

"What do you think Doctor O?" asked Kira.

Tommy was stunned that they actually went to all that trouble and he ended up fainting right in front of them.

"I'll open up a portal and take him Mesogog's island," stated Trent. "I'll come back and get you later."

Trent took off his rubber gloves and poncho and threw them on the ground. He grabbed Tommy by the hand and drug him through the portal. Trent came out at Mesogog's island.

"I've got Doctor Oliver!" shouted Trent.

Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax walked over to where they were. They all believed that Tommy was hurt.

"What did you do!?" gasped Elsa.

"I beat him up," lied Trent. "He's unconscious."

"You should take a look at his pink princess," smiled Elsa.

Mesogog picked Tommy up and carried him to the dungeon. Kimberly was laying on the floor. Her pink athletic suit was shredded and was barely hanging on her body. She was no longer restrained or gagged. Kimberly looked really weak and she was unconscious. Her face had several cuts and she had a black eye, her shoulder, left hand, both knees, and her wrists were bruised and had cuts on them.


	12. Pink Princess

"What happened to the pink ranger?" Trent asked in a nasty voice.

"She was driving us crazy for hours," explained Elsa.

"What did she do?" questioned Trent. "You had her restrained and gagged. She could move or speak."

"Every time the three of us tried to have a conversation, she kept interrupting. It went on for hours," explained Elsa. " For two hours straight she kept making noises. So, Zeltrax walked over to her and beat her up good. She was still restrained and gagged and couldn't fight back."

"After I beat her up, we freed her and brought her down here," added Zeltrax. "We thought she could spend the rest of her time down here."

"It is very damp and a little cold down here," added Elsa. "We won't have to deal with her. We've got first aide equipment down here that she can use to clean her self up with, but she's still look horriable. The pink ranger is really ugly looking now."

"That is nice to know," smiled Trent. "Did you tell her that before she was unconscious?"

"Yes we did," declared Elsa. "We told her Doctor Oliver wouldn't want an ugly looking girl. We told her that he'd go nicer looking girl, and she'd have to live in the forest in a tent."

"She told the pink ranger that before we let her see what she looked like in the mirror," explained Zeltrax. "She fainted when she saw how ugly she looked and how her out fit was shredded."

"Is there anything I can do to help you all out?" asked Trent.

"They have all they need," promised Elsa. "They have a bathroom, and bed in the corner. It's just two pillows and a old ragged looking blanket. Their clothes look perfectly fine. We'll be living now."

"I want to stay and she how Doctor Oliver reacts when he sees the pink ranger," lied Trent.

"You've earned it," smiled Mesogog. "You can stay as long as you want."

Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax left the room. Trent quickly woke up Tommy. He noticed they were in a dungeon on Mesogog's island. Tommy saw Trent kneeling beside him.

"Doctor Oliver, Kimberly was beat up by Zeltrax," explained Trent. "So, far we are doing good. We're in."

Tommy turned around and saw Kimberly laying beside him. She looked worse than what he thought.

"They've got first equipment to clean her up with," explained Trent. "We may have so use some on you too for awhile."

"Please, let's get Kim cleaned up first," requested Tommy.

"First let's get your face cleaned up," suggested Trent. "You'll still have to wear some of the fake blood on your face to make it look convincing."

Tommy went into the bathroom and located the first aide kit. He cleaned his face up and put Band-Aids on his chin, forehead, and both of his cheeks. He wiped must of the dried fake blood off his face. But he left some on it on his chin, forehead and cheeks. Trent helped Tommy clean his hands and bandage them.

"Trent, please bring Kim to me," requested Tommy. "I'm going to clean her up."

Trent picked up Kimberly and took her into the bathroom to Tommy. Tommy got a wet paper towel and washed Kimberly's face off. She had several cuts on her forehead and on her cheeks.

"How does she look?" asked Trent.

"She looks horriable," answered Tommy. "She's still got a pulse and she's still breathing."

"Do you need anymore help?" asked Trent.

"Wait outside," requested Tommy. "I'm to clean her up and I'm going to have to take her tracksuit off her long enough to do so."

Tommy removed Kimberly's shredded jacket and shredded pants off her body. She was only wearing a pink one piece swimsuit underneath. It still looked like it was in mint condition. But, it had blood stains on it. Tommy took Kimberly's bathing suit off her long enough to give her sponge bath, clean her cuts, and bandage them. Once he was finished cleaning her up, he put her bathing suit back on her body. Then he put her pink track outfit back on her body.

Trent heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it. It was Elsa and she told him, when he was done to leave them down there and no one would be checking on them since they would be in the lowest part of the Mesogog's lair. The door leading to the lowest part of dungeon would have several locks on the door. About an hour after, Elsa left, Trent opened a portal for Tommy to take Kimberly home. All three of them quickly left the dungeon and appeared at the Oliver house. The other three rangers and Haley were waiting for them.

"I told you Trent was good," declared Kira.

They saw Tommy carrying Kimberly and she looked like she was injured. He removed her shredded tracksuit off her body and threw it in the trash can. All of them saw her swimsuit was stained with blood.

"How is she?" asked Haley.

"She was attacked by Zeltrax," answered Tommy.

"Doctor O, before Kimberly wakes up do you think you may want to wash the fake blood off?" asked Conner.

"Good idea," grinned Tommy. "Just spray me down with the hose. She'll freak if she sees any fake blood in our pool."

Tommy striped down into his swimming trunks and Kira, Ethan, and Conner sprayed him down with the hose. All of the fake blood washed off. But, it was cold water and Tommy ended up screaming when all three of them turned the hose on full blast. It washed all of the fake blood off of him, but it woke Kimberly up. She noticed she was laying in a lawn chair next to the pool. Haley was sitting next to her.

"How did I get here?" asked Kimberly.

"Trent helped Tommy sneak into you," explained Haley. "We got fake blood and covered Tommy in it and made it look like he was hurt. And We cut holes in some of his old ragged clothes to make it look convincing."

"Wonder if Tommy will still want me?" asked Kimberly. "I look horrible and ugly. Zeltrax beat me up and I saw what I looked like in the mirror; Elsa said he'd go find a nicer looking girl and throw me out on the streets."

"Tommy cleaned you up," informed Trent.

"I heard Tommy say that I looked horrible, while he was cleaning me up," said Kimberly. "I was slowly regaining conscious."

"He'll be glad to see you're wake," stated Trent. "Here, he comes now."

Tommy was walking over to where Kimberly was. Water was dripping off of his green swimming trunks.

"Haley, how's my beautiful precious pink princess?" asked Tommy "Is she awake?"

"She's awake," smiled Haley. "She thinks she looks horrible and ugly."

Tommy walked over to where Kimberly was.

"Hey, Beautiful," greeted Tommy.

He gave her a kiss and he carried her inside. Tommy carried her up her up the stairs and took her to their bed room. He gently laid he her down on the bed and he took a quick shower. Then he changed into a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants. He got out a pink night gown with long sleeves. The cuffs were ruffled, the trimming was ruffled and it had a small pink bow on the front. He laid it down on the bed for Kimberly to change into.

"Beautiful, I laid you out a night gown to change into," stated Tommy. "It was that pink princess night gown that you saw that you really liked."

"I'm fine," answered Kimberly.

Tommy laid down on the bed next to Kimberly and pulled the covers over them. He moved closer to Kimberly and pulled her in a hug and held her, even though she didn't want to him to touch her.

"Zeltrax and Elsa said I looked horrible and ugly, after he beat me up. They said you didn't want an ugly looking girl," sobbed Kimberly. "They said you go find a nicer looking girl. And I would have to live in the forest in a tent."

"If you lived in a tent in the forest without clothes, that's how I would choose to live," answered Tommy.

"You'd get ride of this house?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "I'd want to live with my beautiful precious pink princess. You're mine now, I don't have to worry about us having to leave each other. When your mom moved to Paris and when you went to Florida, I was scared that I loose you. You're so precious to me and you'll heal. I'm going to take care of you. That's why I laid you out a change of clothes, I wanted to you wear comfortable clothes."

"What if I have scars, when my body heals?" questioned Kimberly.

"I'll still love you and want you anyway," promised Tommy. "You're my pink princess, my wife, and my best friend."

Kimberly got out of the bed and put on her pink night gown, then she got back underneath the covers. It was the first time that she had ever wore that night gown and Tommy thought she looked really pretty.

"You are so beautiful," complemented Tommy.

He got out of the bed and turned out the lights, then he got back in bed with Kimberly. He moved closer to her and snuggled up next her. She feel asleep next to him. The following morning, Tommy called in for both of them.

Several weeks had passed since Trent helped the team out. Tommy was relieved that the swim team didn't have anymore matches until the spring. He was thrilled that Reefside had won a lot of their matches against other schools. But, Kimberly still had to teach swimming in the afternoons and PE in the morning. Tommy and Kimberly still went to go visit Riley and Maya as much as they could. The girls enjoyed the stories about the dino thunder rangers. Over Christmas, Jan and James were taking the girls skiing and they'd be out of town for a few days. Tommy and Kimberly planned to have a Christmas party over the break.


	13. Christmas

Several people were sitting around the table. A Christmas tree was in the room and presents were under the tree. The Oliver's got an early Christmas present. They had defeated Mesogog and their days as rangers were over. Two old friends Kat and Willie were at the table. They had the other four rangers at their home the day before. Tommy and Kimberly's days as rangers were finally over.

"What are you going to do know that your days as rangers are over? asked Willie.

"Live a normal life and teach," smiled Tommy.

"And raise our two nieces," added Kimberly. "While we were rangers, we had to send them away to protect them. They stayed with Jan and James."

"How'd you find out who Elsa and Mesogog were?" interrupted Maya.

"We've told you several times," answered Tommy. "I fought Elsa at school and I learned it was Randall. Randall was kidnapped by Zeltrax."

"And Anton turned into Mesogog in front of us," continued Kimberly. "We had to ride in a big truck to go through a portal."

"You told us that part!" declared Riley. "What happened to the gems?"

"They were destroyed," answered Tommy.

"Don't forget the part about Devin and Cassidy taping you," declared Maya. "You said they gave you the tape."

"They did!" Tommy said in an annoyed voice.

"Can we watch the tape?" asked Maya.

"For the 100th time, I don't have the tape!" informed Tommy.

"Where is it?" asked Riley.

"It's in a safe," revealed Tommy. "I promised Kimberly that we wouldn't watch the tape."

 **A Few Hours Later**

"What if I told you that I that I saw you put the tape in the safe and I took it out?" smiled Maya.

"You didn't!" cried Tommy.

"Yes, I did!" remarked Maya. "I got it out, when I saw you put it in there. I watched it."

Maya held the tape in her hand. Tommy walked over to her and took the tape away. He broke it right in front of her.

"I think you better stop, while you're ahead!" warned Riley.

"Why don't you go open presents," suggested Kimberly.

"I'm glad Kat and Willie didn't know that she watched the tape," whispered Tommy.

"So, am I!" grinned Kimberly.

They sat at the table and watched the girls open their presents. It was probably the best Christmas they had. They weren't rangers anymore, they could live a normal life, and their nieces were living with them again. Both of them looked forward to raising their nieces.


End file.
